Pensées non officielles
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Série de drabbles ayant pour but de nous rappeler à quel point les acteurs de D.gray-man sont humains. Du quotidien, aux grosses colères en passant par les sentiments fugaces, quelques anecdotes griffonées sur du papier.
1. I De la vie de tous les jours

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je fais une petite infidélité à mon fandom habituel, m'étant replongée dans -man, cela m'a rappelé à quel point j'aimais ce manga, et j'ai voulu partager mon plaisir avec vous. Je ne me lance pas dans une fiction, je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'inspiration, mais ces derniers temps, ce sont les drabbles qui retiennent beaucoup mon attention. J'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une petite série, je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura, cela se fera au fil de mon imagination.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, négatif ou positif :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de -man sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura HOSHINO. Merci à lui de les avoir inventés!**

**Note aux lecteurs : Je m'appuie plutôt sur le manga que sur l'anime. Faites donc attention, vous risquez d'être un peu pertubés par certaines informations! Risque de Spoilers, je préfère prévenir!**

* * *

. Si Kanda n'aime pas que Lavi ou qui que ce soit d'autre l'appelle par son prénom, c'est tout simplement parce que cela lui rappelle une époque révolue, celle où il était aux côtés d'Alma, et où, malgrés toutes les souffrances qu'ils pouvaient endurer, ils étaient ensemble dans l'adversité. Et plus que tout, il déteste l'idée de faiblir lorsque le souvenir de son premier ami lui revient en mémoire. Il se souvient de son sourire, de ses étreintes, et de l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'il l'appelait "Yû", et ça suffit à lui fendre le coeur en deux. Mais Kanda s'est promis de ne plus pleurer, jamais, devant personne et pas même dans sa chambre. Il doit être fort, tenir le coup absolument, jusqu'au jour où il pourra enfin se libérer de ses chaînes.

Alors pour masquer sa douleur, il menace, s'énerve et tranche. Comme ça, personne ne peut voir les larmes au fond de ses yeux noirs.

* * *

. Leenalee est très heureuse que Miranda soit devenue une exorciste. Comme ça, elle n'est plus seule dans cet univers très masculin car pour être honnête, la seule autre femme, le maréchal Cloud, elle ne lui a presque jamais parlé, ce n'est pas à elle qu'elle peut se confier. Alors qu'à présent, lorsque la jeune chinoise doute, lorsqu'elle a peur, ou lorsque comme chaque mois, elle a mal au ventre parce qu'elle a le malheur d'être une fille, elle sait qu'elle peut aller voir la douce nouvelle qui l'écoutera gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux. Que ce soit à propos de la guerre, de la crainte de voir mourir ses amis ou bien son frère, ou encore qu'elle veuille lui dire qu'elle est peut être tombée amoureuse, et que ça aussi, c'est vraiment terrifiant, Miranda l'écoute en la rassurant. Et ça lui fait un bien fou, à elle qui a tant de mal à garder son sourire qui fait chaud au coeur.

Parce qu'elle est pleine de doutes, du haut de ses seize ans à peine fêtés.

* * *

. Quand Allen se réveille, chaque matin, il est un peu paniqué. Ce lit confortable, cette chaleur, il a du mal à s'y faire. Il oublie tous les jours où il est, il ne se rappelle plus qu'il peut dormir tranquillement parce qu'il a de nouveau un foyer. Il tremble un peu, se frotte les yeux et tate les draps dans lesquels il s'est endormi. Il a la gorge sèche et un peu mal au ventre. Mais Timcampy vient gentiment sur sa tête et lui tape le front du bout de sa queue avant de lui montrer la chaise sur laquelle repose son uniforme d'exorciste. C'est vrai, Allen n'est plus tout seul dans sa quête pour sauver les humains et libérer les Akumas. Maintenant, il a de nouveau une famille. Et cette seule pensée suffit à le motiver pour s'entraîner plus dur.

Ca et le fait qu'il refuse de perdre contre Kanda.

* * *

. Lavi ne l'admettra probablement jamais, mais il aime vraiment travailler dans la bibliothèque de bon matin avec Bookman. C'est l'heure à laquelle tout est calme, où ils sont seuls tous les deux avec le silence confortable qui les entoure. L'odeur des vieux livres, le bruit de la plume de son aîné qui glisse sur les feuilles, et la caresse de ses doigts sur les pages jaunies, c'est une part de sa vie qui demeure immuable. Depuis qu'il a choisi d'être l'héritier de ces écrivains de l'histoire, c'est un rituel qui ne change pas. Quelque soit l'endroit, la mission, son nom, le pays, l'instant, il y aura toujours ce petit moment du matin. C'est essentiel, autant pour lui que pour Bookman d'ailleurs, il en est convaincu. Car ayant developpé un sens de l'observation hors du commun , il voit bien que la ride d'anxiété qui apparaît en mission n'est jamais présente lorsqu'ils travaillent dans la bibliothèque. Ca rassure Lavi aussi, et il peut mieux se concentrer.

Et puis, pour lui qui a porté l'équivalent en noms du triple d'années qu'il a vécu, c'est vraiment important cette stabilité là.

* * *

.Reever n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il a d'excellentes capacités de scientifiques, c'est un homme intelligent, plutôt gâté par la nature, et qui se donne à fond dans son travail malgré la somme de travail que le Grand Intendant leur laisse sur le dos. Mais parfois, il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Et quand lui et ses hommes n'en peuvent vraiment plus, il naît dans leur esprit des idées de potions diaboliques, dont ils n'ont au fond, aucune intention de se servir . Mais franchement, en voyant la bouille de Lavi et Kanda enfants, Reever n'a pa pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'il faisait un métier formidable. Parce qu'un chibi samurai qui vous menace, c'est vraiment à mourir de rire.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte Mugen. Là, Reever a couru très vite.

* * *

. Tout le monde trouve que la cuisine de Jerry est très bonne, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Cependant, personne ne l'a vraiment remercié pour ce qu'il faisait. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, parce qu'à ses yeux, c'est tout ce qu'il peut apporter aux exorcistes, aux traqueurs et à tous ceux qui se donnent pour remporter la victoire dans cette guerre sainte et sanglante. Jerry adore préparer tout un tas de petits plats, ce qui peut faire plaisir à ces gens de tous âges qui portent tant de charges sur leurs épaules. Lui qui ne sait pas se battre, il peut au moins leur apporter des forces, et cette pensée lui donne envie de se lever chaque matin.

Il connaît les goûts de chaque personne de cette section, il sait exactement comment faire le meilleur assaisonnement pour les sobas de ce mal luné de Kanda, combien d'oeufs au plat Lavi mangera, ou quel est le jus de fruit favori de Leenalee le matin. C'est sa fierté, même si ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose.

Toutefois, quand cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, après avoir commandé et dévoré cette quantité incroyable de nourriture est revenu vers lui en le remerciant du fond du coeur, il en a eu les larmes aux yeux, vraiment.

* * *

. Johnny et Tap ont touché plus d'une fois le stade d'épuisement chronique. Ils savent ce que ça veut dire de ne plus pouvoir bouger un muscle, d'avoir la main tremblante d'avoir trop écrit, de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée et malgré tout, de voir s'accumuler encore et encore des tonnes de dossiers. S'ils avaient su, peut être ne seraient-ils jamais venus proposer leur candidature à la section scientifique. Pourtant, ça avait l'air vraiment attrayant au premier abord, toutes ces perspectives de travail, et la rencontre avec le Grand Intendant, cet homme si important dans cette organisation du Vatican.

Enfin, ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, ils croulent sous le travail, le désespoir d'arriver un jour au bout de ces piles de papiers et l'envie de dormir pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais bon, voir Leenalee leur apporter chaque jour sans faute un bon café fumant lorsqu'elle n'est pas en mission, c'est un grand privilège.

Et ca leur met du baume au coeur, au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

Tous les soirs sans exceptions, Komui va prendre l'air sur le balcon près de son bureau. Il pose ses deux mains sur la rambarde, inspire l'air frais et souffle un grand coup, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas attraper la main de Leenalee et tout plaquer sans autre forme de procès. Parce qu'il sait parfaitement et même mieux que personne qu'il n'en a strictement pas le droit : trop de gens comptent sur lui, trop de décisions dépendent de lui, trop d'enjeux reposent sur lui. Alors il se mord la lèvre, et prend son mal en patience, parce qu'il a un rêve. Un rêve stupide dont il ne parlera à personne, jamais. Celui d'avoir un jour une maison perdue dans une campagne qui le sera tout autant, de préparer un petit déjeuner brûlé pour sa petite soeur et ses amis, et de les regarder rire sans qu'aucune ombre n'obscurcissent leurs traits. Il ne sort de sa rêverie que lorsque Reever vient le chercher, une main sur son épaule. Parce qu'il sait lui, à quel point tout ça est monstrueusement difficile pour le Grand Intendant.

Et en cela, il le respecte énormément. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne souhaite pas vraiment changer de département.

* * *

. Ca n'est pas facile pour Miranda se d'habituer à la Congregation. C'est un endroit un peu effrayant, et même si elle sait que ce sera désormais chez elle, ses réflexes de peur et de honte sont toujours présents. Pourtant, tout le monde est très gentil avec elle, ils la soutiennent, lui disent de ne pas avoir peur, et acceptent avec le sourire leurs blessures quand elle ne peut plus maintenir son innocence à cause de son épuisement. Mais même si elle se donne à fond, quelque chose la bloque, elle ne se sent jamais complètement à sa place. Et cette chambre pratiquement vide qu'elle occupe lui sembler dénuée de personnalité, un peu comme elle, creuse et fade. Elle reçoit beaucoup d'attentions de la part de Lavi, Leenalee ou Allen, qui lui sourient toujours et la remercient tout le temps.

Pourtant, ce fut le jour où Kanda, la mine boudeuse mais le regard franc lui dit un simple merci que Miranda fut vraiment remplie de reconnaissance. Parce qu'elle savait à quel point les encouragements du jeune japonais pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

* * *

. Krory ne le dit à personne, mais chaque fois qu'il se regarde dans un miroir, il a vraiment honte de ce qu'il est. Il a beau savoir pourquoi il se bat, il a beau lutter contre les akumas pour sauver l'humanité, il a beau être parfaitement au courant qu'Eliade était un démon dépourvu de tous sentiments, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regretter de l'avoir tuée. Il l'aimait vraiment profondément, d'une manière telle qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais cru possible. Et il a peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir aimer de la même façon. C'est idiot, il sait bien qu'il y a d'autres priorités dans l'immédiat, et la lutte contre le compte Millénaire en est l'urgence. Toutefois, lorsqu'il entend ces gamins parler, eux qui ont dix ans de moins que lui, et qui ne semblent même pas imaginer d'avoir des perspectives sentimentales, il trouve cela tellement triste. Ils sont bien mignons pourtant ces enfants, et Leenalee est si jolie qu'il trouve que ce serait vraiment du gâchis qu'elle n'ait pas d'enfants.

Il a encore plus honte de ne penser qu'à lui et pour le coup, il aimerait bien se battre contre des akumas. Au moins, en mode vampire, il ne réfléchit plus à tout ça.

Il doit se battre pour tuer ces monstres, c'est sa nouvelle raison d'exister, puisque comme lui a dit Allen, on ne peut pas vivre sans but.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier jet. Je me répète, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre d'écrits donc les conseils seront pris avec plaisir.**

**Par ailleurs, si vous avez des personnages dans des contextes que vous souhaiteriez me voir aborder, dites le moi, j'essaierai de répondre à vos attentes!**

**A très bientôt, je l'espère!**


	2. II Des petites attentions silencieuses

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Une semaine après avoir posté le premier volet, je vous envoie donc le second jet. Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme de publication, si l'inspiration perdure ainsi, ce devrait être possible.**

**Cette fois-ci, j'écris sur tous ces petits gestes que les exorcistes ou que tous les autres personnages du manga peuvent avoir les uns pour les autres, comme ça, juste parce qu'ils s'apprécient énormément. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Katsura HOSHINO.**

**PS : Comme je n'ai pas reçu de demandes, je le redis : si vous souhaitez que j'écrive sur un personnage en particulier avec une situation, je le ferais avec plaisir. Cela me donnera plus d'idées et je tenterai de l'inscrire dans mon projet.**

* * *

Leenalee est une jolie fille, tout le monde vous le dira. Elle a des cheveux superbes, aussi bien longs que coupés court, et tellement doux au toucher. Des yeux de biche, une bouche rieuse avec un sourire à tomber. Et ne parlons même pas des formes que lui a attribuée la Nature, ainsi que de ses jambes interminables sur lesquelles on ne peut décemment pas s'empêcher de rêver. Malgré tout, personne n'a jamais pu s'approcher de la jeune fille, si bien qu'elle même a fini par croire qu'au fond, elle ne plaisait vraiment pas aux hommes. Si le Grand Intendant Komui veille au grain dans l'intérieur de la Congrégation, personne n'en est surpris, son "sister complex" est tellement développé que le contraire aurait été étonnant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas à cause de lui que Leenalee n'est jamais abordée. Après tout, en dehors des murs de la citadelle, son frère ne peut plus rien. Seulement quand elle sort, elle n'est jamais seule. Et personne ne se risquerait à aborder cette demoiselle, car entre l'aura menaçante du jeune homme armé d'un sabre, le sourire sadique du borgne roux et enfin, la cicatrice rouge du gamin aux cheveux blancs qui fait craquer ses articulations, tous les hommes préfèrent partir en courant.

Oui, vraiment, tant que Leenalee sortira accompagnée de ses amis, Komui pourra dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Ces trois là sont bien plus possessifs que ce que le Grand Intendant ne pourra jamais être.

* * *

Allen est vraiment la définition même de ce que nous pourrions appeler un garçon "bien". C'est un gentleman, poli avec un visage souriant, et d'une gentillesse telle qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'en être ému. (Sauf lorsque l'on s'appelle Kanda Yû, mais c'est encore une autre histoire). Oui, Allen est un jeune homme véritablement parfait sur bien des points. Cependant, si tout le monde le pense, personne ne s'arrête en échanges larmoyants pour lui dire à quel point il est fantastique, ni à quel point ils sont heureux de l'avoir pour se battre à leurs côtés. On lui sourit, on lui souhaite un bon retour, mais généralement, cela s'arrête là, parce qu'il dégage une sorte d'aura, bien différente de celle de Lavi ou de Krory, qui fait qu'on ne sait pas vraiment dans quel mesure on peut être proche de lui. Il est un peu intouchable, une personne que l'on regarde en secret, que l'on admire mais qui paraît un peu irréelle, comme si elle n'appartenait pas vraiment au même monde que le nôtre. Le jeune garçon ignore tout cela. Il pense que les autres, tout comme Kanda, ne veulent pas avoir de contact avec un maudit autant qu'il est possible, et au fond, cela le rend vraiment triste.

Alors quand Johnny lui a caressé gentiment les cheveux après qu'il se soit démené pour sauver tout le monde, ça lui a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, à tel point qu'il a cru qu'il allait pleurer.

* * *

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

Ces mots tournent en boucle dans l'esprit de Lavi, et ce, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il soit. Cela ne le gêne plus trop maintenant, il s'est habitué, il n'en a plus qu'à moitié conscience. De son réveil jusqu'à sa prochaine nuit, il se le répétera trente deux mille quatre cent vingt cinq fois sur l'ensemble de la journée, à plus ou moins 10% près s'il a la chance de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée ou si malheureusement il devra au contraire se coucher plus tard que d'habitude. L'hériter des Bookmen sait qu'il est un menteur éhonté, que rien de ce qu'il raconte n'est vrai, pas plus son nom, le 49 ème, que les paroles qu'il lance en l'air, comme ça, juste pour se faire apprécier du reste de la Congregation. Mais ces derniers temps, "Lavi" commence à se sentir mal. Le sourire de Leenalee lui fend le coeur, la gentillesse d'Allen est douloureuse, les attentions de Miranda le mettent mal à l'aise et même taquiner Kuro-chan ne l'amuse plus autant qu'avant. Mais ça, il connaît, il passe toujours par une petite période de ce genre quand il reste quelque part plus de quelques mois. Ce sont les signes que des sentiments commencent à apparaître, mais il peut encore les gérer, les fouler du pied et les regarder de haut.

Seulement aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il se sort des questions par une pirouette pour ne pas répondre, le regard tranchant de Kanda lui retourne l'estomac. Parce que ce foutu japonais sait lui. Il sait que Lavi ne fait que mentir. A lui-même surtout.

* * *

Il est une chose clairement établie dans les esprits de tous les membres de la Congrégation sans exceptions : la salle de méditation est strictement interdicte d'accès lorsque Kanda Yû l'utilise. Tant qu'il n'y est pas, tout le monde peut y aller, s'en servir, que l'on soit seul ou à plusieurs. Mais si le japonais est dans les parages, il est de notoriété publique que pour leur intégrité physique, les autres ne doivent pas s'en approcher sous peine de terribles sanctions. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Kanda n'a jamais menacé clairement qui que ce soit, mais cela ne fut même pas nécessaire. Il dégage une telle aura que personne ne se sentirai capable de rester à ses côtés dans un silence pesant. Alors quand la petite Leenalee, du haut de ses douze ans, a pris le risque de pénétrer dans la salle interdite sous le regard terrifié des membres de la Congregation, tous ont cru qu'elle allait y passer et qu'il faudrait compter une exorciste de moins parmi leurs rangs. Mais rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Parce que le japonais n'a pas réagi, il a entre-ouvert un oeil, observé la petite et s'est replongé dans ses pensées. Et elle s'est toute de suite sentie à sa place, assisse en tailleur, pas complètement collée à lui mais pas trop loin non plus, à un frolement de genoux près. De cette manière, enfin, ses tremblements dûs à la présence de Lubberrier dans la citadelle cessaient. Le brun l'a vite compris, et il l'a autorisé à rester auprès de lui, comme ça, sans un mot.

Et de fait, c'était sans doute la plus grande preuve d'affection dont Kanda pouvait témoigner. Et cela rassure Leenalee presque autant que s'il la serrait contre lui.

* * *

Bak est très fier de son chapeau. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup, le trouvant parfaitement adapté à sa personnalité. Un peu comme Komui avec son béret, sans son couvre-chef, Bak se sent nu. C'est qu'il y tient particulièrement, même si pour être honnête, il n'a aucune idée de qui lui a offert. Un beau matin, il a trouvé un cadeau sur son bureau, et s'était rappelé qu'en effet, il avait 25 ans ce jour là. Un admirateur inconnu lui avait offert un cadeau pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Loin de s'en plaindre, Bak avait pris le chapeau entre ses doigts, en appréciant le toucher, la texture, mais également sa forme et ses couleurs. C'était bien simple, il était parfaitement assorti à l'homme qu'il était. Il l'avait donc mis avec empressement, se pavanant dans toute la branche asiatique, clamant qu'avec ça, Leenalee ne pourrait que craquer pour lui, c'était évident. Tout le monde l'avait complimenté, lui assurant qu'effectivement, Bak était vraiment charmant avec cet accessoire, mais personne ne savait par qui il avait été envoyé. Les théories les plus folles se mirent à courir sur la possibilité que ce soit le clan Noah qui lui ai offert et que c'était sans doute un artefact maléfique. Le chapeau subit même des analyses mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Le jeune homme avait donc récupéré son bien avec plaisir.

Fô s'était beaucoup amusée cette année là. Bak ne sait toujours pas que c'est elle qui l'a commandé et fait déposer sur son bureau. Et ce dernier cherche toujours...

* * *

Allen et Kanda ne le savent pas, mais à chaque fois qu'il se battent, notamment pendant leur supposés "entraînements" qui tournent systématiquement à la bagarre de rue, Miranda est toujours là pour les regarder, les surveiller, mais surtout pour enclencher son chrono-disque, afin qu'ils puissent toujours être au meilleur de leur forme. Elle veille sur eux comme une grande soeur pourrait le faire, et de cette manière, lorsqu'ils se décident à aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, même si on leur donne quelque chose de beaucoup trop fort par rapport à leurs blessures apparentes, ils n'y font pas vraiment attention et continuent à se chamailler de la même façon. Miranda ne fait pas ça pour qu'ils la remercient, comme nous l'avons dit, ces deux là ne s'en rendent même pas compte, trop occupés qu'ils sont à se taper dessus. Mais elle, elle les trouve tellement dynamiques, tellement amusants quand ils se cherchent des noises à grands coups de surnoms stupides, qu'elle aimerait qu'ils continuent. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment très sain comme situation, elle est convaincue que pour deux gamins de quinze et dix-huit ans, c'est sans nul doute le meilleur moyen de relâcher toute la pression qui pèse sur leurs épaules. La jeune allemande préfère cela aux sourires douloureux d'Allen, et au silence dérangeant de Kanda, parce qu'ils sont tellement pesants que c'en est insupportable. A leur âge, on ne s'enferme pas comme ça sur soi même, c'est trop triste. Mais un jour, suite à un pari perdu, Miranda dut arrêter l'effet de son innocence en plein milieu du combat des deux jeunes gens, à la demande du reste des exorcistes.

Un immense fou-rire gagna l'assemblée en voyant les deux ennemis de toujours tomber brutalement à la renverse, complètement épuisés, ne comprenant même pas ce qui leur était arrivé.

* * *

Lorsque Road s'endort près du feu, après une épuisante journée où elle a pu torturer les humains aussi bien que les Akumas, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour la couvrir d'une couverture bien chaude. La porteuse du rêve de Noé entame une sucette avant de s'endormir, qu'elle ne termine jamais, la laissant tomber sur la moquette lustrée du compte, qui ne lui fait aucun reproche car après tout, il l'aime la petite Road. Et comme le dit Sheryl, elle est tellement adorable lorsqu'elle s'endort que ce serait un crime de la réveiller juste pour une histoire de bonbon collant. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de vraiment passionant dans ses songes : elle voit des images fugaces de ses vis précédentes, et elle a quelques idées tordues et sadiques pour sa prochaine rencontre avec la race humaine. En vérité, Road a un peu froid dans ses rêves : elle est seule à contempler la bêtise humaine, et la violence de son propre clan, dans laquelle elle excelle. Elle trouve tout cela joyeusement macabre, mais malgré tout, elle aimerait un peu de chaleur. Elle voudrait que quelqu'un partage avec elles les rêves de Noé, tendres et cruelles à la fois. Parfois, il lui arrive de penser à Allen, et le souvenir de cette sensation déléctable lorsqu'elle lui a crevé les yeux lui fait se lécher les lèvres : le hurlement de douleur du jeune homme était absolument à tomber, elle se rappelle parfaitement des sensations qu'elle a eu ce jour là, et d'y repenser la fait frissoner de bien être dans ses songes les plus sanglants. Pourtant, il fait toujours si froid dans ses rêves, vraiment elle ne comprend pas. Mais quelques fois, une chaleur bienfaitrice l'entoure et elle se roule un peu plus sur le fauteuil.

Tykki s'éloigne après l'avoir couverte, non sans lui avoir caressé les cheveux. Sa famille est étrange et tordue, mais il n'aimerait pas que leur princesse soit mal, parce qu'il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

L'agent Link a beau avoir été chargé de la surveillance de l'exorciste Allen Walker, il n'arrive vraiment pas à considérer ce jeune homme comme un ennemi possible. Quand il voit son regard franc quand celui-ci évoque la vie dans la citadelle, la manière dont sa bouche a ce pli boudeur en parlant de Kanda, la façon avec laquelle ses yeux pétillent en racontant une histoire dite par Lavi ou encore la gêne délicate avec laquelle il regarde Leenalee, Link pourrait jurer ses grands saints qu'Allen ne trahira jamais ses équipiers. Il a bien compris à quel point la Congregation était pour lui comme une grande famille, celle qu'il n'a jamais eu malgré l'amour de son père adoptif, et que le jeune maudit trancherait plutôt de nouveau son bras gauche que de rallier la cause ennemie. De fait, petit à petit, et sans même s'en rendre compte réellement, l'agent de Lubberrier est devenu plus souple avec celui qu'il soit surveiller, et il lui arrive même d'avoir des attentions à son égard, comme lorsqu'il lui donne sa part de brochettes de dangos, sans dire un mot, juste parce qu'il sait qu'Allen aime ça. Ce dernier ne dit rien, car il sait que ce genre d'attitude, on ne l'a pas dans le but de rechercher des remerciements ou pour se faire bien voir. On le fait par gentillesse, juste comme ça, pour voir l'autre sourire et se dire qu'au fond, on a bien fait.

Et puis Allen ne va quand même pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin : à ce rythme, Link lui fera bientôt de ce fameux gâteau à la citrouille toutes les semaines. Et ça le fait rire et saliver rien que d'y penser.

* * *

Wisely souffre de terribles migraines depuis toujours. En tant que porteur de la connaissance et de la sagesse de Noé, c'est son destin, il sait qu'il n'y coupera pas. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de penser, tout le temps, même en parlant ils arrivent à penser à tout autre chose, et c'est un véritable enfer pour le jeune anglais qui doit supporter leurs supputations et leurs dérives psychologiques à tout bout de champ. C'est quand même un monde d'être incapable de fermer son esprit et ses pensées aux autres : enfin, sans même le vouloir, il peut avoir accès à leurs moindres secrets! Tous ces êtres se font violer dans leurs réflexions les plus intimes, et cela n'a absolument pas l'air de leur faire quoi que ce soit. Ils en redemandent même, songeant à plusieurs choses à la fois, mentant à leur entourage alors que Wisely perçoit le hurlement de la vérité dans leur crâne. Au point que ça lui donne même mal au coeur à force. Autant le dire donc, les réunions de famille sont pour lui une source d'angoisse incommensurable. Entre les pensées perverses de Tykki, la folie furieuse des jumeaux, les pulsions meurtrières du Compte, et les sucreries haineuses de Skynn... Il en a rapidement plein le dos et surtout, plein la tête. La seule qu'il n'entend jamais en y repensant, c'est Road. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il ne perçoit pas ce qu'elle dit. Parce que la neuvième apôtre sait combien ce membre souffre, alors elle fait très attention à ne penser à rien quand il est là.

Et puis, ses rêves de mariage avec Allen ne regardent qu'elle! Pas la peine que le voyant de la famille soit au courant. D'autant plus que c'est une vraie commère.

* * *

Anita aime énormément la pluie. C'est un phénomène naturel qu'elle admire, et qu'elle a appris à respecter et à apprécier. Ca lui est parfaitement égal d'être trempée, parce qu'elle pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau et de plus érotique au monde qu'un corps mouillé. C'est sa mère qui lui disait cela en riant ; la jeune femme a donc gravé ces paroles dans un coin de sa mémoire et y est restée fidèle. L'eau permet de se mettre en valeur d'une toute autre façon qu'avec un simple maquillage. Et puis Anita est une femme forte, elle ne va quand même pas se laisser impressioner par quelques gouttes de pluie. Elle tend ses mains devant elle, ouvre ses paumes et regarde le liquide glisser sur ses doigts en une douce caresse unique en son genre. C'est son plaisir personnel, personne n'a le droit de la déranger dans ce rituel typique : Mahoja le sait mieux que quiconque. Dès qu'il pleut, sa maîtresse en profite pour se laisser mouiller. Elle regarde vers le ciel en souriant tristement, et elle reste comme ça, de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Oui vraiment, Anita aime beaucoup la pluie.

Et puis, chaque fois que Cross Marian disparaît, c'est sa meilleure excuse pour qu'on ne la voit pas pleurer.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**. Shakespeare : Merci à toi pour m'avoir offert ma toute première review :) C'est vrai que ce fandom me change, et en bien. Je me ressource dans celui de -man! En espérant que le reste te plaira!**

**.Loony30 : Merci, c'est un très beau compliment qui me touche beaucoup. Si tu la lis, je croise les doigts pour que cette suite te plaise!**

**. Origine : Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suis heureuse que mon style te plaise et que les personnages te semblent correspondre à ce qu'ils sont. Je vais essayer de continuer ainsi. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ôté les points en début de paragraphe, si tu lis ma réponse, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses à présent!**


	3. III Des sources de peines et de chagrins

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Comme promis, en ce beau mardi 5 Juin, je vous publie le troisième volet des Pensées non officielles. A la base, ça n'aurait pas dû être "les peines" cette semaine, mais avec les demandes qui m'ont été faites pour des personnages, je m'en suis détournée sans même le réaliser. Et je suis plutôt contente au final.  
**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, je suis très touchée!  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura HOSHINO.  
**

**PS : - Pour Luna Sylva, des drabbles sur l'infirmière de la Congregation, le compte et Hevlaska.  
**

**-oOOOmerlette, un drabble sur le Compte (j'ai répondu aux deux demandes à la fois ^^)  
**

**-Marechal Hellen J. Marian, comme promis, une ficet sur le Cross National.  
**

**J'espère que je répondrai à vos attentes. Que les autres n'hésitent pas à me faire part de leurs souhaits.  
**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

Quand Allen ne peut vraiment plus supporter sa situation, il se réfugie toujours dans sa chambre, bien qu'elle soit parfois aussi triste et sombre que ses pensées. Les Noé, le Compte, cette histoire de quatorzième, la mort supposée de son maître... C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour son coeur. Il a mal partout, dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans ses pensées, tout lui déchire l'esprit et il aimerait tout envoyer en l'air, partir en claquant la porte, juste pour le plaisir de les voir revenir en rampant pour lui demander de rester. Ces enfoirés de la haute administration, qui les prennent pour un jouet, lui et les autres exorcistes, et qui n'ont de cesse de mentir et de les manipuler dans l'ombre de leur puissance... Parfois, Allen sent vraiment des pulsions meurtrières remonter en lui, et il n'est pas sur que ce soit uniquement dû à son statut de Noé. Dans ces moments là, et même s'il tache de faire comme si de rien n'était, il fuit la compagnie de ses amis mais les autres sont loin d'êtres dupes. Alors, Lavi le premier viendra le taquiner gentiment en lui frottant les cheveux. Plus tard, Leenalee posera sa tête sur son épaule en lui tenant gentiment la main et même Kanda, avec son habituelle mine boudeuse, arrivera pour lui proposer un petit duel en règle , histoire de se défouler pour de bon.

Le jeune maudit retiendra ses larmes, enverra Lavi sur les roses en souriant, serrera les doigts de Leenalee entre les siens tout en déposant un baiser sur sa main et luttera contre son meilleur ennemi pendant des heures en donnant tout ce qu'il peut. Ca lui donnera la force de continuer encore, toujours plus loin. A chaque fois.

* * *

Une nuit, quelques jours à peine après que la Congrégation ait failli disparaître suite à l'attaque de l'akuma de niveau 4, Leenalee ne supporta plus de ne pas réussir à dormir. Elle se leva en silence et sortit pieds nus dans les couloirs gelés de l'immense citadelle, se dirigeant vers la salle où Hevlaska demeurait, la respiration un peu difficile, n'osant qu'à moitié aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Elle franchit finalement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'ascenceur et se rendit auprès de l'exorciste la plus mystérieuse de cette grande famille. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec douceur, malgré les douleurs qu'elle ressentait encore à cause du coup porté par le démon. Leenalee se sentait bien à ses côtés : elle lui confia les angoisses qui la taraudaient, et quelques questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Hevlaska n'est plus une personne à proprement parler : elle serait plutôt une sorte d'esprit, forme aussi inquiétante que fascinante. Elle ne dit jamais rien de ses peines, pourtant, elle n'a jamais pu oublier les paroles et le regard du jeune Lubérier bien des années auparavant. Elle sait qu'il a raison, qu'elle est une parricide, et que jamais, de toute sa vie aussi longue soit-elle, il ne lui sera possible de s'absoudre ses péchés. Peut être cherchait-elle vraiment à se parer du voile de la sainteté, mais ce n'est plus son intention la plus profonde : à présent, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est soutenir les exorcistes autant qu'elle peut, parce qu'il est nécessaire que cette guerre soit gagnée par la Congregation. Hevlaska refuse de revoir la même douleur sur le visage de ces enfants qui se battent au nom du monde.

Cette nuit-là, Hevlaska serra à travers ses bras blancs le corps de la jeune Leenalee Lee et y trouva un peu de chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait pour autre chose que l'innocence.

* * *

Un mois. Cela faisait tout juste un mois que Kanda et les autres exorcistes avaient réussi à se sortir du guépier que représentait l'arche de Noé. Ils avaient lutté jusqu'à donner leur vie, sans aucune hésitation, parce qu'ils le devaient mais surtout, pour se protéger les uns les autres. Ce sentiment grandissant commençait lentement à angoisser le jeune japonais qui aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde pouvoir conserver une attitude froide et hautaine envers tous ceux qui l'entouraient, de manière à être sur que le jour où il devrait s'en séparer, il ne souffrirait pas outre mesure. Seulement, Kanda n'a plus vraiment de contrôle sur ce qui lui arrive : il se rappelle très bien à quel point la voix de Leenalee qui lui faisait promettre de les retrouver lui a fait plaisir. Il sait aussi que peu à peu, il s'habitue à ce que Lavi l'appelle "Yû", même si cela le fait toujours grimacer. Et il n'oublie pas que depuis l'arrivée de pousse de soja, la vie à la Congregation est devenue un peu plus chaleureuse, plus animée, à son grand désarroi et sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Il pourrait presque, presque... se laisser aller à se rapprocher de ces personnes qui envahissent son espace sans lui demander son avis et piétinent ses principes sans aucune pudeur. Oui, après tout pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne leur tendrait-il pas la main, lui qui hait cette organisation autant qu'il l'aime pour son plus grand malheur?

La réponse lui vient en se regardant dans son miroir brisé. Le tatouage qui lui mange la partie gauche de la poitrine lui rappelle que son temps est compté, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Kanda touche la marque du bout des doigts, se mord la lèvre à s'en faire mal et noue ses longs cheveux couleur de nuit. Non, l'amitié n'est pas envisageable pour les condamnés à mort.

* * *

L'infirmière en chef a chaque matin plus de mal à décider de se lever. Elle réfléchit à son travail, à sa situation, à ses propres peurs et à sa colère. Elle bout d'une haine brûlante, inimaginable contre tous ces membres hauts placés de l'administration. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut forcer ainsi des enfants à lutter pour une cause qui les dépasse tous complètement. Les cris et les pleurs de Leenalee Lee résonnent encore à ses oreilles, ses petites mains qui se sont aggripées à elle de toutes leurs forces, ses tremblements, son regard incertain et finalement, ses paroles cruelles et trop vraies à la fois... Rien que d'y penser, elle en a mal au coeur. Pourtant, il faut qu'elle continue à faire son travail elle aussi. Parce que sinon, beaucoup de ces fous du travail vont tomber malade et le rester, et ne pourront plus continuer à faire ce pour quoi ils sont employés. Elle trouve ça triste, répétitif et terrifiant. Parfois, elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir tout laisser derrière elle, faire sa valise, et aller aider de jeunes enfants qui n'auraient pas complètement perdu cette étincelle de magie au fond de leurs yeux. Quand elle crie après les exorcistes, ce n'est pas tellement parce qu'ils lui ont désobéi, non. C'est plutôt parce qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'à la base, ils ne viennent jamais sur son lieu de travail avec des blessures toutes plus effrayantes et monstrueuses les unes que les autres : parce que cela lui donne un aperçu abominable de la réalité de la situation. Une réalité qu'elle veut fuir mais à laquelle elle se refuse de les abandonner.

Alors chaque matin, elle remonte ses manches, prend une grande inspiration et enfile sa tenue avant de faire la tournée des malades. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle doit et devra tenir bon, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Personne ne le sait, à part les personnes concernées, mais il fut un soir où quatre exorcistes partagèrent un moment de douceur pure. Aucun ne se souvient exactement de la raison pour laquelle cela s'est passé : l'un essaie d'oublier, un autre fait comme si de rien n'était, la troisième rougit un peu que ce soit arrivé, et le quatrième ne comprend vraiment pas comment il a pu se laisser aller. Peu de temps après le déménagement de la Congregation, Lavi ressentit le besoin inexplicable de prendre l'air : sa chambre remplie de ces journaux aux griffonnages dans de trop nombreuses langues commençait à lui donner mal au coeur. Il était allé s'asseoir dans une salle avec de hauts piliers, d'où il pouvait voir le ciel constellé d'étoiles blanches et brûlantes. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au coeur... Il voulait oublier, oublier le fait qu'il était un Bookman. Juste une fois, pour voir ce que ça ferait... de se considérer vraiment comme un exorciste à part entière. Il avait levé la tête en soupirant, fermant les yeux en se frottant ses cheveux roux, se sentant presque sur le point de pleurer. C'était la deuxième fois depuis que Leenalee avait failli mourir en luttant contre l'akuma de niveau 3 dans leur route pour Edo, et il commençait à ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait rien dit à son grand père parce que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Mais maintenant, il sait que c'est plutôt parce que "Lavi" a peur d'être séparé de ces personnes étranges qui partagent sa vie. Il veut rester auprès d'eux, il veut fuir. Il les aime, il les ignore. Il les respecte, il les méprise. Que quelqu'un le sauve de toutes ces pensées, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Son coeur déchiré en deux hurle pour obtenir une rédemption. Plongé dans ses pensées, "Lavi" ne se souvient plus à quel moment Leenalee est venue s'installer entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse en le regardant avec douceur. Il ne sait pas non plus quand est-ce qu'Allen s'est assis à sa droite et lui a serré gentiment la main. Et il se rappelle encore moins comment ce Kanda si froid a imité le geste du jeune maudit du côté gauche alors que leurs mèches blanches et noires glissaient sur ses épaules.

Six mains se sont liées ce soir là, et les enfants se sont endormis dans cette postion. Le lendemain, c'est le japonais qui a fui le premier, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Aujourd'hui, aucun d'entre eux n'ose en reparler. Mais "Lavi", lui, n'a pas oublié. Il sait que les autres seront toujours prêts à lui tendre la main dont il a besoin.

* * *

Le compte millénaire, le premier apôtre. Beaucoup de charges reposent sur ses épaules. Il est à la tête d'une armée de démons prêts à détruire l'humanité, il doit se débarasser du "coeur", son clan est constitué d'individus à la nature perverse,... Oui, il a vraiment énormément de choses auxquelles il doit penser, et qui, soit dit en passant, font parfois de sa vie un véritable calvaire. Il se souvient d'une autre époque, celle où il croyait fermement en ce quatorzième membre, qu'il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. Cet homme étrange, à la beauté absolument fascinante, ce saltimbanque destructeur, cet envoyé du diable qu'il aurait voulu étrangler de ses doigts tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Adam regrette de l'avoir tué. Chaque soir, il se répète inlassablement qu'il y avait peut être une autre solution que celle de le massacrer impitoyablement. Il aimerait le croire, s'en convaincre, s'accrocher à cet espoir complètement vain. Mais le regard rempli de pitié de la petite Road le ramène à la triste réalité : il aurait été impossible que la situation perdure telle qu'elle était à jamais. Néa veut sa place, il veut le détroner de son rôle de premier apôtre, et ça, il ne l'acceptera pas, jamais, quel qu'en soit le prix. La haine qui l'anime est vieille de 7000 ans, il se rappelle de tout, de toutes ses joies, de toutes ses peines, des plus grands massacres de l'histoire qu'il a produit. Alors il s'oublie dans ces sucreries qu'il trouve bien insipides malgré tous ses efforts.

Il n'y a qu'au cours de ces réunions de famille qu'Adam se sent véritablement à sa place, tout puissant et pourtant vulnérable. Si seulement le quatorzième était là... Mais non, il ne faut pas penser à cela.

* * *

Cross Marian n'avait jamais eu de cesse de se moquer de son collègue, le maréchal Tiedoll. Il le trouvait parfaitement idiot à gâter les exorcistes de son unité comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait la nature du caractère de Kanda, et que cela en devenait véritablement risible. Comment pouvait-il réellement espérer quoi que ce soit de ce gamin qui avait vécu dans les plus sombres cachots de l'histoire? Tiedoll était un vieux fou, qui croyait à des chimères. Dans leur monde de guerre, rien d'autre ne peut compter si ce n'est les femmes et l'alcool. Ces deux vices représentent la solution à tous les problèmes, ça Cross en est persuadé. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréçie pas Allen non... Mais bon, pas la peine de s'attacher à ce gamin maudit par le frère de l'homme dont il habitait l'esprit. Rien que d'y penser, il trouve cela tellement cynique. Pourquoi le quatorzième fait-il encore tant souffrir les personnes qui l'entourent, même après sa mort? Le maréchal tire sur sa cigarette et laisse s'échapper un nuage de fumée qu'il observe sans vraiment voir. Il sait parfaitement que quelqu'un va venir ce soir, et que c'est sans doute la dernière qu'il pourra consommer en tant qu'homme de la congrégation. Alors ce soir, Cross s'autorise à repenser à ce que sa vie a été au sein de cette sombre organisation : Il ne peut pas vraiment dire que les rencontres qu'il y a fait ont transformé sa vie. Protéger ses camarades en bravant tous les dangers, c'est bon pour la génération de son disciple, et encore... Il n'y a probablement que Cloud et Leenalee qu'il essaierait de mettre à l'abri. les autres peuvent bien crever au fond. Il se frotte les yeux et soupire. Malgré tout... Allen avait fière allure, vraiment. Et à cet instant, ce fut la première fois de toute sa vie que Cross maudit le quatorzième. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que la seule chose de bien qu'il ait jamais faite dans sa vie se retrouve dévorée de l'intérieur par ce démon du passé? C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il ne voulait plus s'enfuir. Il aurait aimé rester auprès de cet idiot, et le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras. Encore une fois, juste une avant que... Deux coups frappés à sa porte.

Son assassin est parti, et le maréchal peut sentir le sang couler sur son visage. Un sourire dément lui vient, comme celui que son disciple craint tant. Mais Cross Marian n'a pas dit son dernier mot. On ne tournera pas si vite sa page, ça non. Il en fait le serment.

* * *

Plus le temps passe, et plus Leenalee angoisse une fois la nuit venue. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur : de ne pas réussir à dormir, ou bien de faire ces interminables cauchemars, dans lesquels elle voit la fin du monde, dans cet univers aux couleurs de sang, où tous ceux qu'elle aime disparaissent lentement après avoir enduré mille souffrances. Toute sa vie n'a de sens que grâce aux personnes auprès desquelles elle évolue chaque jour : elle les aime plus que tout, plus qu'elle même surtout. Si cela permettait d'en sauver un de plus, elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter, aujourd'hui elle le sait. Pour son frère dabord, cet homme qui constitue ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde, celui qu'elle souhaite garder plus que tout et dans les bras duquel elle voudrait pouvoir se réfugier chaque jour. Kanda ensuite, le tout premier garçon d'environ son âge, qui la protégeait si bien de la menace de Lubérier par son silence apaisant. Lavi... lui qui est si mystérieux et pourtant tellement humain, lui qui l'a serré si fort qu'elle a cru se briser entre ses bras, celui auquel elle finit par se raccrocher quand elle a peur de voir ce qui peut arriver. Et Allen... Allen si gentil, si mignon, si naïf et en même temps, tellement défiguré par la réalité de la vie que c'en est criminel, Allen qu'elle aurait aimé protéger de toutes ces horreurs qui lui sont arrivées. Elle voudrait que tout cela cesse, elle aimerait pouvoir arracher l'innocence de ses jambes, broyer la main d'Allen, éclater les dents de Krory, voler le disque de Miranda, briser Mugen entre ses doigts, et jeter le maillet de Lavi dans un océan sans fond. Oh ce qu'elle peut le souhaiter tout cela... A tel point qu'elle se fait peur à elle même, qu'elle se déteste même. Mais peu importe, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que son coeur cesse de se torturer et de la laisser sans aucun répit.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle traçait des lettres incompréhensibles dans une demi-conscience sur la vitre couverte de buée, Lavi, Allen et Kanda n'eurent pas les mots pour la réconforter. Eux même n'avaient vraiment pas le coeur à la fête : cela faisait à peine un mois que Tap et leurs autres camarades étaient morts.

* * *

Suman Dark est le genre d'homme dont on peut dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance à la fin de sa vie. Pourtant, il s'est marié avec la femme qu'il aimait, et de leur union, une petite fille est née, son plus grand trésor, ce qu'il chérit sur terre plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Seulement... le beau tableau familial s'est brisé le jour où le médecin a diagnostiqué cette terrible maladie à son enfant. Et puis les catastrophes se sont enchaînées : on a découvert que cette... chose, cette innocence avait fait de lui un compatible, et qu'il était de fait voué à devenir exorciste, à quitter ceux qu'il aimait dans le but de se battre contre des démons dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence quelques jours à peine auparavant. C'était une histoire de fou, une histoire à dormir debout. Mais malgré tout, ces personnes lui offraient la possibilité unique de financer les soins médicaux nécessaires mais tellement onéreux de sa fille. Et ça, Suman ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer. Si la moindre occasion de sauver son bébé se présentait, il s'était juré de la saisir quoiqu'il arrive. Jamais il n'aurait crû endurer toute cette douleur, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir tant de camarades tomber au combat, jamais il n'aurait pensé que lui même finirait dévoré par cette chose qui avait choisi son bras comme hôte. Il hurle, hurle sa peine à qui veut bien l'entendre, il a trahi les siens, trahi sa promesse, trahi son honneur... Suman a honte à en mourir, il aurait tant voulu serrer sa femme et son enfant dans ses bras, juste une dernière fois...

Mais il n'oubliera jamais Allen Walker. Ce jeune homme qui s'est démené pour le sauver de la folie et de l'enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. Dans la mort, il veillera sur lui. C'est son ultime promesse personnelle.

* * *

Il existe clairement deux "Tiky Mikk", deux personnalités qui cohabitent au sein d'un seul et même corps. Il y a ce côté blanc, sale, avec ces lunettes crasseuses bien trop grandes pour son visage et qui lui bouffent les yeux. Des cheveux en bataille, un pull très usé, et un pantalon trop large parce que ses hanches sont tellement fines de ne pas assez manger. Oui, socialement, cette vie là n'avantage strictement pas le beau Noé. Mais il s'en fiche un peu, parce que là-bas, c'est son chez lui, sa bulle bien à part dans un monde violent et dont il n'est pas sur de souhaiter le détruire malgré tout. Il n'aime pas les humains pourtant... Mais ces trois-là, il sait qu'il serait incapable de leur faire quoi que ce soit. Si un jour, un akuma devait les attaquer, il sait bien quel est celui qu'il anéantirai. Il refuse de les sacrifier sur l'autel de la destruction, ça jamais. C'est cette part d'étrangeté qui distingue Tiky des autres Noé : eux détestent l'humanité toute entière. Lui fait trois exceptions. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose, mais cela veut tout dire. L'esprit des Noé, il n'est pas sûr d'en vouloir vraiment. Tous ces souvenirs, cette mémoire qui n'est qu'à moitié la sienne, tout cela le fait étrangement souffrir. Il n'arrive pas à se plonger complètement dans l'aspect de sa personnalité qui devrait pourtant être évidente. Cet autre Tiky, le noir qui possède une telle grâce naturel, qui est si beau avec ses magnifiques cheveux bien peignés, ses yeux abyssaux et son sourire charmeur. Ce deuxième côté de lui-même est bien plus parfait que tout ce que beaucoup d'individus ne pourraient jamais souhaiter. Il a une famille, étrange certes mais c'en est une, et au sein de celle-ci, il a l'occasion de tuer tout à loisir, autant qu'il le désire. Par ailleurs, la réussite sociale lui est assurée s'il perdure à rester ainsi, dans ce côté sombre de son esprit schyzophrène.

Pourtant, au fond de son coeur, Tiky a déjà pris sa décision. Il sait quelle voie il choisira, à la toute fin. Et ce n'est pas forcément celle à laquelle tous s'attendent...

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**-Shakespeare : Merci beaucoup. Je ne suis pas sure de mériter toute cette gentillesse mais je suis extrêmement touchée!  
**

**- Loony30 : J'ai bien entendu ta demande. J'aime beaucoup le petit Kanda également, mais en réalité, j'essaie de faire un drabble, un personnage. Toutefois, les autre "principaux" si j'ose les appeler ainsi, à savoir Lavi, Allen, Leenalee et Kanda auront pour chaque chapitre leur petit morceau. Donc ton chéri sera là à chaque fois. Et parfois au milieu des autres aussi ;) J'espère que tu aimeras!  
**


	4. IV De l'amitié

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je publie le chapitre 4 ce soir. Je prends le train demain pour des oraux très importants, et je ne rentrerai que mercredi à minuit. Je ne souhaitais pas vous priver du quatrième volet, donc le voilà en avance.  
**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements, ils me touchent sincérement.  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura HOSHINO.  
**

**PS : - Pour Shakespeare, un drabble sur Alma et Kanda. (Wisely sera là au prochain, j'ai pris note!)  
**

**-Pour Ruize-chan, des drabbles sur Mahoja, et sur la relation Nea/Adam.  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous! (J'ai bien noté les autres demandes, mais pour cette série, ils ne "convenaient" pas. Vous les retrouverez au prochain!  
**

* * *

Le maréchal Tiedoll n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Une question de choix, ou un mauvais timing, lui même ne s'en rappelle pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas que cela lui manque, en toute honnêteté, c'est même probablement mieux qu'il n'en ait pas eu, car il y aurait toujours eu cette peine au fond de son coeur, celle de ne jamais pouvoir promettre de rentrer tous les jours en bonne santé auprès d'eux. Il soupire en y repensant. Non, vraiment cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Sa peinture lui suffit bien, il peut tout lui confier, il sait qu'elle ne le trahira jamais. Et que le jour où il mourra, elle n'aura pas de chagrin, car c'est un art, un simple concept au fond. Cependant... on lui a confié trois jeunes hommes bien difficiles à gérer, le simple fait de les écouter parler le fatiguait déjà à l'époque. L'un est aveugle mais possède un caractère avenant. L'autre est trop enthousiaste et a tendance à foncer tête baissée dans le danger. Quant au troisième... Tiedoll en a eu le coeur brisé en voyant ses yeux si... froids. Ces pupilles désenchantées qui n'avaient rien de candide. Un corps de neuf ans peut être... Mais l'âme brisée de plusieurs vies vécues en tant qu'exorcistes. A première vue, aucun des trois n'aurait sans doute jamais pu s'entendre. C'est ce que tout le monde lui a dit, c'est ce que lui-même a cru. Et pourtant... la vitalité de Daysia offrait un agréable dynamisme au groupe. La gentillesse sans fond de Marie ressemblait à celle d'un grand frère pour ses cadets plus turbulents. Et la force de Kanda était comme un rempart bienveillant dans cette guerre monstrueuse. Quoique vous puissiez lui dire, le maréchal n'échangerait ses élèves pour rien au monde, pas même le plus beau tableau qui puisse exister. Et il en est de même pour eux, même s'il est probable que le jeune japonais ne l'avouera jamais.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui a promis de venger la mort de Daysia. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, mais il n'a pas pu supporter les larmes de celui qui s'occupe d'eux comme d'un père. Celui qui a osé briser sa famille le paiera de sa vie.

* * *

Il est arrivé plusieurs fois que Leenalee ait envie de frapper ses camarades. Comme Allen l'a dit lui-même, cela s'est amplifié lorsqu'elle n'a plus pu se servir de ses bottes noires. Sans doute parce qu'elle comptait énormément sur ses jambes autrefois, et que grâce à elles, la jeune chinoise pouvait se défendre et parfois se défouler sur les Akumas, même si ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. Elle a envie de les cogner, quand Kanda agit comme une vraie tête de mule, comme lorsqu'il refusait d'entendre qu'Allen était un allié à l'époque. Celui-là alors, il est vraiment trop sérieux. Le pire, c'est qu'elle sait parfaitement à quel point le japonais peut être gentil, à sa manière un peu brutale certes, mais tellement touchante. Lavi, elle aimerait lui tordre le cou quand il lui fait ces blagues douteuses, accompagnées de ce sourire dont il a le secret. Il fait semblant de la charmer, de la trouver jolie, mais elle n'arrive jamais à saisir sa pensée. L'héritier des Bookmen est aussi indéchiffrable que les ouvrages qu'il lit à longueur de journée. Et ça a le don de l'énerver, bien plus que ses calambours stupides. Quand à Allen... Ce gentleman qui finit par s'oublier à force de vouloir sauver tout le monde, aussi bien être humain en détresse qu'Akuma dans le besoin. Elle ne sait plus comment lui faire comprendre qu'il doit penser à lui avant tout, sinon, il finira par mourir et ne pourra plus aider qui que ce soit. Mais ça, il ne l'entend pas bien sûr. Avec son sourire si doux et si cruel, le jeune maudit est sans doute celui qui lui donne le plus envie de se laisser tomber dans la violence, et de frapper ce visage angélique à outrance. Tant pis s'il finit à l'hôpital, au moins, elle sera certaine qu'il restera enfermé quelque part sans pouvoir en sortir. Oui, plus d'une fois, Leenalee a senti le besoin d'exprimer sa colère avec ses poings, et tant pis si Lavi vient plaisanter sur sa féminité, elle n'en a franchement rien à faire. Si seulement ces trois là pouvaient comprendre...

Toutefois, ce jour où elle fut aspirée elle seule dans l'arche et qu'ils accoururent pour la sauver, quitte à en mourir sans aucun regret, ce n'est pas par colère qu'elle voulut les frapper. C'était pour masquer sa gêne et ses larmes de soulagement d'avoir des amis fidèles au point de ne jamais l'abandonner face au danger imminent qui arriverait.

* * *

Johnny a rencontré Tap alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux la queue pour obtenir un poste au sein de la section scientifique de la Congregation de l'ombre. Visiblement, leurs capacités en tant que chercheurs leur avaient valu d'être retenus, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler ensemble presque 24h/24, dormant dans la même chambre, mangeant aux mêmes heures, désespérant dans les mêmes moments. Tap fut sans nul doute son premier véritable ami : l'un comme l'autre étaient aussi effrayés d'avoir signé après qu'ils aient recontré le grand intendant. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsque Johnny avait eu le malheur de percuter Kanda en plein dans sa dégustation matinale de sobas. Les deux nouveaux ne coururent probablement jamais aussi vite de toute leur vie, et ne connurent une telle frayeur que bien des années plus tard, lorsque l'un d'eux perdit la vie. Ce fut la plus grande douleur que le jeune myope ressentit dans toute sa vie. Les rares décès dans sa famille avaient toujours concerné des parents éloignés, et en toute honnêté, il avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Tap et lui savaient qu'ils respectaient plus que tout leur chef, le commandant Reever, cet homme capable d'un tel sang froid et d'une humanité si décalée. Ils avaient également parfaitement conscience d'être tous les deux un peu amoureux de Leenalee. Au fond, qui ne le serait pas? Mais ce n'était pas très grave, parce qu'ils ne l'embêteraient jamais avec ça, cette jolie princesse un peu intouchable et pourtant si gentille. Quant au Grand Intendant, cet homme complètement fou, ce génie incompris qui frise la catégorie imbécile, ils ne l'abandonneraient pour rien au monde, c'est leur patron, cet homme si jeune et pourtant chargé de tellement de responsabilités.

Tous ces souvenirs sont bien vivants dans l'esprit de Johnny. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est juré que cette fois, il aiderait son ami, Allen, jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Quitte à envoyer ses principes au diable si c'était le prix à payer.

* * *

Depuis quarante neuf noms qu'il est l'héritier des Bookmen, Lavi a rencontré énormément de filles, de femmes, de nonnes, de prostituées, de vierges, de veuves et de mariées. Il a charmé un grand nombre d'entre elles, mais n'a été séduit que bien peu souvent. Il a pris ce qu'il avait à prendre de la part de celles qui voulaient bien lui offrir, mais le lendemain, impossible de se rappeler leur nom. Peu importait de toute façon, elles n'étaient pas beaucoup à vouloir le revoir, et le peu qui le souhaitaient déchantaient bien vite lorsqu'elles devaient affronter l'autre visage de Lavi, ce masque de froideur et de désintérêt profond qu'il leur témoignait. Oui vraiment, le jeune homme ne compte plus le nombre d'amantes qu'il avait bien pu avoir, mais surtout à quel point il s'était toujours fichu de ce qu'elles étaient et de ce qu'elles deviendraient. Alors comment se fait-il que le regard empli de larmes de Lenalee lui ait fait si mal au coeur lorsqu'il l'a vu pour la toute première fois quelques heures après être arrivé à la congregation? Comment est-il possible qu'il soit là, en train de la serrer dans ses bras, à pleurer dans son cou en la traitant d'idiote parce qu'il a eu _si peur _de la perdre, de ne plus jamais la revoir de toute sa vie? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à la rassurer en lui serrant la main, en lui souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'ils sont assis autour du banquet mortel des Noé au sommet de la tour de l'arche et qu'ils sentent tous que la situation leur échappe? Et bon dieu, pour quelle putain de raison la protège-t-il dans cette infirmerie, l'empêchant ainsi de se blesser? Il sait que ce n'est pas en tant que Bookman qu'il l'a suivi ce jour-là alors qu'elle courait auprès d'Hevlaska. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir la tirer contre lui, encore une fois, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, lui dire qu'il comprenait sa douleur et qu'il serait toujours auprès d'elle. Mais cela aurait été un tel mensonge qu'il ne put pas s'y résoudre. Alors il se battit pour elle et la défendit contre Luberier qui abîmait sa princesse de ses mots violents.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Quand il s'agit de Lenalee, Lavi ne répond plus de rien. Plus le temps passe, et plus il en vient à penser qu'il pourrait sacrifier son statut de Bookman et tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici. Pour le sourire de son amie. Et cela le terrorise littéralement.

* * *

C'est une cause entendue : les exorcistes Allen Walker et Yû Kanda s'entendent comme chien et chat. Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter, et détestent la moindre fibre de l'autre. Allen abhorre au plus haut point ce japonais sans coeur, qui n'a de cesse de parler comme le dernier des enfoirés, qui traite tout un chacun comme un chien et qui ne jure ses grands dieux que par les sobas. Kanda pour sa part méprise complètement cet impertinent qui ose lui faire la morale du haut de ses quinze ans (si c'est vraiment son âge, rien ne dit qu'il ne leur ment pas ce crétin), qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de courir à droite, à gauche dans le but de secourir la veuve, l'orphelin et leur clebs. C'est tout bonnement horripilant comme comportement, ils ne sont pas là pour ça bon sang! Oui, ces deux-là n'ont de cesse de se disputer, de se crier dessus, de hurler même parfois et d'en arriver aux mains, bien souvent. Ils affirment à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'ils se haïssent, et se fusillent du regard dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien Allen qui a remarqué le premier que le tatouage de Kanda était bien plus gros qu'autrefois, et cela lui a laissé un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche. Parce qu'il a tout de suite compris que c'était mauvais signe. Vraiment très mauvais signe. Quant au samourai, quoi qu'il en dise, c'est généralement lui qui finit par remettre le jeune maudit sur les rails quand celui-ci se laisse aller, comme au cours de leur toute première mission en duo. Cela lui brûlerait les lèvres de l'avouer, mais Allen l'impressione parce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il raisonne. Alors il le secoue, afin de voir jusqu'où l'autre sera capable d'aller avec ses principes inutiles de Gentleman d'une autre époque. Et s'il doit utiliser la violence, Kanda le fera, de toute façon, entre eux, ça a toujours été l'unique moyen de communication possible et imaginable. Ils n'en voient pas d'autres et même s'il en existait un, ils l'ignoreraient tout simplement.

Moyashi et Bakkanda sont meilleurs ennemis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et ainsi en sera-t-il probablement jusqu'à la fin des temps, car aucun des deux n'aspire au moindre changement. Mais encore une fois, ils ne l'avoueront sûrement pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

* * *

Chaôji porte sur ses épaules le poids des morts qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que son innocence s'est matérialisée sous la forme de bracelets lui permettant de soulever des charges extrêment lourdes : c'était comme un signe, une aide divine pour lui dire qu'il ne finirait jamais écraser par le poids des souvenirs et des années. Et puis, ses senpais sont avec lui : Kié et Maosa ne l'ont pas abandonné, ils sont devenus traqueurs, même si le jeune chinois aurait préféré qu'ils ne fassent pas cela. Il a entendu parler de leur travail et de leurs situations précaires : le sort des traqueurs est loin d'être enviable et pour être tout à fait honnête, cela l'angoisse pas mal. Chaôji est le genre de garçon fidèle à ses principes, à ses promesses et ses serments. Et la douleur qu'il a ressenti en voyant toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, sa nouvelle famille si spéciale, mourir, emportées dans les eaux tourbillonantes alors que le bâteau coulait, personne ne peut la décrire. Il aurait voulu partir avec eux, afin de ne jamais en être séparé. Vivre seul, de nouveau? Cela ne le tentait absolument pas, c'était bien trop effrayant pour qu'il l'imagine seulement. Il a haï les akumas et les Noé cette nuit-là, comme jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait possible. Il désirait en avoir un entre ses doigts et le mettre en pièces, comme son coeur l'avait été quelques heures plus tôt. Il se promit de ne jamais détourner le regard face à un de ses mortels ennemis, et de leur faire payer pour les crimes qu'ils avaient perpétré auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre Allen lorsque celui-ci se mit en tête de secourir ce Noé, Tyki, alors qu'ils avaient tant souffert de tous ses méfaits. Pourquoi faire ça? Comment osait-il ainsi bafouer tout ce pour quoi les autres s'étaient sacrifiés? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il voulut le frapper, et ce désir n'a pas disparu.

Il n'est pas un mauvais homme, au contraire. Chaôji est pur, un peu trop même pour cette guerre sainte. Des principes comme la bonté trouvent leurs limites face aux carnages, il en est persuadé. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il admire tant Kanda. Et qu'il ne pardonnera jamais Allen Walker.

* * *

Mahoja n'est pas entré au service la Congregation parce que ses parents sont morts tués par des Akumas. Non, à la base, tout cela ne la regardait pas vraiment, elle se contentait d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle en silence, mais en s'entraînant dur, toujours plus dur, afin d'être capable, juste une fois, de frapper un de ces monstres en pleine face, même si elle devait mourir après. Et puis elle a rencontré Anita. Cette femme, si jeune, si belle, et si forte à la fois. Capable d'être à la tête du bordel le plus côté du port et de garder toute sa pureté pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'il n'ait de cesse de torturer son coeur. En tant que servante dévouée, Mahoja l'a suivie et est devenue une sympathisante de la Congregation. Elle admirait Anita autant qu'elle avait du mal à la comprendre, du moins au début de son service. Aujourd'hui, elle sait. Se battre pour protéger la personne que l'on aime, c'est un souhait qu'elle embrasse volontiers, parce qu'elle a enfin compris pour quelle raison elle existe. Cela peut paraître un peu vaniteux, et même complètement idiot, mais cela lui est bien égal. Sa maîtresse l'a recueillie et gardée à ses côtés, lui offrant une chance de vivre décemment et de s'instruire. A présent, elle a assez de forces pour la défendre contre tous les dangers, pour lui faire un rempart de son corps, pour gagner quelques uns de ses sourires si doux, et pour l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde grâce à ce bâteau qu'elle arrive à diriger. Et tout cela, elle le fait par amour, même si c'est douloureux, même si elle a honte, même si elle ne pense pas que ce soit normal de ressentir "ça". Aucune importance, elle n'a pas l'intention de devenir plus que ce qu'elle n'est. Si elle peut se contenter de rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité, c'est parfait ainsi. C'est même mieux que tout ce dont elle aurait pu rêver.

A présent que la vie est en train de la quitter, elle ne ressent plus rien de toutes ses hésitations passées. Elle ose même prendre la main de sa maîtresse, et ferme les yeux en attendant la fin. C'est chaux et doux à la fois. Comme un sourire d'Anita.

* * *

Arystar Krory a toujours énormément souffert de ses particularités physiques, de ses traits hérités d'une famille étrange et peu aimée car mal connue de toutes ces personnes de l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, puisque tous le fuyaient alors même qu'il souhaitait les rencontrer. C'était une spirale de solitude infinie dans laquelle il se laissait lentement aller, convaincu que ce serait ainsi pour le reste de ses jours et que cela ne valait même plus la peine d'essayer de lutter contre. Qui aurait cru que le changement viendrait de deux gamins horripilants et armés jusqu'aux dents? Leurs premiers échanges furent violents, tachés de sang, mais peut être était-ce le seul et unique moyen pour que Krory croit en eux et veuille bien les suivre : il fallait bien des gens assez forts pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il se transformait en monstre, sinon tout cela aurait été vain. Allen et Lavi... Et par la suite Lenalee avec son sourire doux et ses grands yeux rieurs. Ses premiers amis, au sens où le monde entier l'entend. Mais ils sont bien plus que cela : ce sont des compagnons d'armes, le genre de personne avec lesquelles on restera en contact lorsque toutes ces horreurs seront finies, et qu'on ne saura plus vraiment quoi faire de ses mains tueuses auxquelles on s'était habitué. Ils se réuniront probablement dans le nouveau château des Krory, se regarderont un peu gênés, à se demander de quoi ils pourraient bien parler maintenant que toute cette histoire est terminée. Mais ils finiront par boire, et rire, rire aux éclats sans pouvoir jamais s'arrêter. Les autres habitants se diront qu'un groupe de fous s'est réuni, les traiteront de monstres en les mettant à part. Mais peu importerait. S'ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité, Arystar est prêt à accepter n'importe quel compromis. Juste pour ne plus être seul au milieu de toute sa peine. Ce serait vraiment trop douloureux d'être de nouveau isolé après qu'il ait connu le bonheur d'être aimé et apprécié des autres êtres humains.

Alors Krory va se lever une dernière fois. Son sang qui coule prendra vie, et ira tuer ces deux gosses des Noé, leur mettre une fessée avant de s'endormir pour toujours. Il n'aura aucun regret, puisqu'il agit ainsi par amitié. C'est tout.

* * *

Chaque matin sans discontinuer, Alma venait saluer ces personnes encore endormies dans ces trous remplis d'un liquide étrange. Il trouvait cela effrayant et un peu écoeurant, mais surtout, il se disait que lorsque lui y était, il aurait aimé savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait "à l'extérieur". Alors lui s'est mis en tête de leur dire bonjour, de ne pas les laisser seuls dans cet endroit étrange et glacé. Pendant bien longtemps, il a été tout seul "ici" à se demander comment pouvait être "là-bas". Seul avec ses souvenirs bizarres, qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Seul à souffrir, seul à devoir se synchroniser avec cette putain d'innocence dont il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle avait de bien pour l'avenir du monde. Lui n'était sûr que d'une chose : même s'il parvenait à s'entendre avec cette...horreur, jamais de toute sa vie, il n'aurait envie de se battre pour tous ces scientifiques qui passaient leur temps à le torturer inlassablement. Il voulait mourir. Se rendormir. Oublier. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas se tuer. Et puis il y eut ce jour fabuleux. La naissance de "Yû". Il était magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux et sa moue un peu boudeuse. Alma l'a tout de suite aimé. Il l'a aimé parce qu'il a compris qui il était vraiment pour le nouvel apôtre. C'est pourquoi il n'a eu de cesse de vouloir être à ses côtés, pour retrouver son amour perdu. Mais également, pour ne plus jamais être seul dans ce lieu désert et froid, où personne ne peut les comprendre si ce n'est eux-mêmes. Les disputes, les coups de poings, les bagarres... C'était sans doute l'unique moyen pour se faire comprendre mutellement qu'ils avaient peur, qu'ils étaient en colère contre le monde entier, et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette situation abominable. Et puis... Yû l'a finalement accepté à ses côtés. Ils auraient pû être heureux, non? Ils y croyaient tous les deux, à "l'avenir", au "futur", et à toutes ces inepties dont on leur a rebattu les oreilles alors qu'ils saignaient abondamment sur ces tables de torture. Seulement voilà, Yû s'est souvenu de bribes du passé. Et il en a parlé aux autres, aux adultes. Ces personnes qui auraient pourtant dû les protéger les ont trahi. Et Alma n'a pas su pardonner.

Aujourd'hui, alors que Yû le serre finalement si fort dans ses bras, il se rappelle de leur premier éclat de rire. Cela lui donne envie de pleurer, parce qu'il peut enfin être qui il était vraiment pour celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Autrefois, Nea fut sans nul doute ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus du terme d'ami dans le cas du Compte Millénaire. Road se souvient très bien du tandem que formaient le musicien et Adam, de leur entente, de leurs "sourires" lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux. Ils étaient si beaux qu'ils en paraissaient presque humains à ses yeux, et pourtant cela n'est pas une mince affaire. Ils étaient daccord sur presque tout, partageaient le même point de vue sur cette engeance qu'était l'humanité, et semblaient même avoir les mêmes goûts musicaux et culinaires. Il leur arrivait souvent de discuter jusque très tard au coin de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que Road vienne les réveiller d'un baiser affectueux pour l'un et d'une caresse sur le ventre pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi...? A quel moment ce "bonheur familial" avait brusquement cédé le pas aux querelles fratricides? Adam aussi se rappelle. Il se souvient ne pas avoir pu croire que Nea voulait le tuer, il se souvient lui avoir hurler de cesser cette folie, il se souvient l'avoir supplié de ne pas aggraver la situation. Tout cela se mélange dans son esprit. Rancoeur, détresse, douleur, peine... Il se rappelle de ses larmes quand il a tranché la gorge de celui qu'il aimait comme son frère et son allié. Mais le Compte fait bonne figure bien sûr. Il a un rôle à tenir, une guerre à mener à bien. Malgré tout, il aimerait tellement que Nea revienne à ses côtés, lui dise qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il a fait et lui tende la main comme avant en lui disant "je suis de retour". Il veut être près de lui, et le tuer tout à la fois pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir, pour l'avoir forcer à faire couler son sang de Noé si précieux sur ses mains gantées.

En voyant ce que cet homme est en train de faire d'Allen Walker, Adam s'interroge. Quel est le plus fou des deux à ce jour? Lui qui souhaite la desctruction du monde? Ou bien sa némésis qui désire sa place même s'il faut détruire tout ce qui lui est cher sur son passage? Qu'importe au fond, les grands esprits se rencontrent, et cela fait sourire Adam comme un dément.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**-Loony30 : Merci beaucoup à toi! Je t'en prie, le petit Kanda est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup! Courage pour tes révisions!  
**

**-Shakespeare : Ta review a illuminé ma journée. Sincérement, tu m'as beaucoup fait rire et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce que j'ai écrit encore une fois! J'espère que cette cuite te plaira également, dis moi tout! Wisely sera là au prochain ;) A bientôt!  
**


	5. V Des tracas du quotidien

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

**Tout dabord, mes remerciements les plus chaleureux à ceux et celles qui me lisent, et encore plus pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment beaucoup.  
**

**Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous offrir ce cinquième chapitre, bien que je doive vous avouer ne pas en être satisfaite. Comme je l'ai dit à Ruize-chan, je n'excelle pas dans "l'humour" véritable, or c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit cette semaine.  
N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je me doute que ce chapitre risque d'être "moins bon"!  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura HOSHINO.  
**

**PS : -Pour Shakespeare, un drabble sur Wisely comme promis il y a deux semaines.  
**

**-Pour Luna Sylva, les jumeaux et Lero si je ne me trompe pas :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!  
**

* * *

Il arrive que Lenalee maudisse ses bottes noires. Pas parce qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à un conflit sanglant. Pas parce que son frère se retrouve enfermé pour le reste de ses jours dans une tour noire. Pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'autoriser l'amour même si elle en meurt d'envie. Pas parce que ça la rend malade de réaliser que ses meilleurs amis sont des enfants-soldats comme elle. Pas parce que cela la fatigue tristement de réaliser que les Noé sont des êtres humains encore plus torturés qu'eux. Pas parce qu'elle se souvient de la douleur de perdre des êtres chers. Pas parce qu'elle a souffert le martyre à l'époque où elle fut forcée de se synchroniser avec l'innocence. Non, tout ça, Lenalee a fini par s'y habituer ou du moins elle a essayé.

Mais bon sang, à cause de ces fichues bottes, la voilà obligée de porter des jupes extrêmement courtes, qui la laissent glacée en hiver et qui sont un vrai casse-tête pour tenter de trouver des sous vêtements adaptés. Et ça, elle trouve que c'est _vraiment_ injuste.

* * *

Yû Kanda est l'exemple même du parfait exorciste. Un garçon qui effectue tous les travaux, même les plus hardus, même les plus affreux. Une mimique boudeuse, une allocution peu avenante, et puis voilà. Kanda part et reviendra avec mille et une blessures déjà cicatrisées, mugen dans la main droite et une nouvelle innocence dans la gauche. Kanda est fort, robuste, précis, beau... En bref, il est un modèle pour la plupart des personnes qui travaillent à la Congregation et qui ont eu l'occasion de le cotoyer, bien que son caractère de chien lui porte un peu préjudice. Ca et -oh!- le fait qu'il ait une facheuse tendance à insulter le nom des personnes tombées au combat pour peu qu'il ne les connaisse pas. Mais aussi controversé que soit le jeune homme Yû Kanda, il est une chose que personne ne sait. Une terrible difficulté qui se pose à lui chaque matin sans discontinuer.

Ses cheveux sont une véritable plaie. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi lui font-ils endurer un tel calvaire sans arrêt? C'est tout bonnement insupportable. Et pas question que Kanda sorte avec les cheveux emmêlés ou avec un épi sur le crâne. C'est un garçon soigneux, voyons!

* * *

Wisely est le porteur de la connaissance des Noé. Un titre un peu pompeux, qui le fait ricaner sourdement tous les jours. Personne ne sait ce qu'il doit vraiment endurer, lui. Entre ses abominables migraines qui lui mettent le cerveau en miettes, ce troisième oeil en plein milieu du front qu'il a hérité de ses ancêtres et toutes les pensées qu'il peut capter à longueur de journées même quand il ne demande rien à personne, le Noé trouve que sa situation n'a vraiment rien d'enviable. Elle est même carrèment désagréable à bien des égards. Pour lui, il n'y aucun moyen de sortir parmi les humains et d'aller les torturer sans être vu, juste en se glissant parmi eux et en claquant des doigts. Non, pour lui, c'est tout un rituel, il lui faut s'entourer d'un certain nombre d'akumas afin qu'ils fassent diversion et que les gens ne prêtent plus attention à sa particularité faciale. Et puis son air d'indien ne joue décidément pas en sa faveur : en plein XIXème siècle, les anglais sont convaincus de leur supériorité raciale, et il a failli plus d'une fois se faire emmener par des policiers ou d'autres personnes bien plus douteuses à cause de sa prétendue nationalité indienne.

Malgré tout, Wisely ne céderai son pouvoir à personne, pour rien au monde. Parce qu'il apprend un certain nombres de choses vraiment intéressantes. Mais chut. C'est un secret bien gardé, et au moins, il a de quoi faire chanter les membres de sa famille jusqu'à leurs prochaines ré-incarnations.

* * *

Il y a de ces matins où Allen pense vraiment qu'il va devenir fou. Lorsqu'il n'a pas assez dormi et que son réveil sonne dans un vacarme assourdissant par exemple. Ou encore, lorsqu'il se lève un peu trop brutalement et qu'il se cogne dans un des nombreux tiroirs à dettes de son maître qu'il a oublié de repousser la veille. Ne pas trouver ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'il est extrêmement pressé a également une facheuse tendance à l'énerver. Se prendre les pieds dans ses draps et s'affaler par terre sans autre forme de procés fait généralement apparaitre une veine crispée sur son joli visage. Croiser Kanda dans les couloirs à une heure terriblement matinale est presque neuf fois sur dix le présage d'une journée qui s'annonce vraiment mauvaise, surtout lorsqu'on a une lame effilée coincée au niveau de la jugulaire pour avoir eu le malheur de souhaiter "bon courage pour ta mission" à son camarade. Et ne pas pouvoir prendre son petit déjeûner correctement à cause de tous ces petits détails insignifiants en eux-mêmes mais terriblement exaspérants mis bout-à-bout finit d'achever les nerfs du pauvre exorciste qui doit se retenir de se frapper la tête contre la table.

Pendant ce temps, Timcampy ricane à sa manière de golem. Son maître ne sait pas encore que son dentifrice a disparu et qu'il a remplacé le savon pour sa douche par un pavé de cire. Qui aurait cru que ce serait si amusant de faire tourner Allen Walker en bourrique?

* * *

Il arrive, à de très rares occasions, que Lero, le parapluie du compte, regrette le jour où celui-ci l'a choisi comme arme. Son quotidien se partage entre les carnages qu'il doit effectuer en tant qu'épée du prince millénaire, les terrifiants repas de famille où il se demande lequel d'entre eux pourrait bien être le plus fou du lot, et les délires de la petite Road Kamelot, qu'Adam ne semble nullement disposé à gronder malgré ses nombreuses bêtises. Non mais vraiment, pour quelle raison doit-il supporter de tels outrages? Personne ne peut s'imaginer à quel point son rôle est essentiel et difficile! Road et les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de le martyriser lui, le pauvre parapluie magique qui ne demande rien d'autre que de soutenir la cause de son maître. Et ce dernier qui ne prend aucune mesure efficace pour recadrer ces gosses qui n'ont de cesse de lui rendre la vie insupportable! Il n'arrive même pas à les trouver "mignons" en tant qu'enfants. Parce qu'il connaît leur face cachée, leurs sourires sadiques, leurs lubies démoniaques. Et bien souvent, il doit lui aussi en faire les frais!

Une fois, une seule, il a cru que Road lui témoignerait un peu de respect lorsqu'elle lui a demandé si il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Il aurait dû se méfier, évidemment. Et il s'était retrouvé couvert de moutarde. Il jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus, Lero.

* * *

Un jour, un terrible cataclysme s'abattit sans prévenir sur la Congregation de l'ombre. Un fléau terrifiant, qui eut pour conséquence une folie contagieuse entre tous les membres de l'organisation. Certains se mirent à courir de partout en hurlant, d'autres déchiraient la paperasse présente sur leur bureau en grognant que "tout cela n'était plus vivable dans ces circonstances", et enfin, un petit nombre finit par se cogner la tête contre les murs, cherchant désespéremment un moyen de venir à bout de leurs malheurs. Lorsqu'Allen et Kanda rentrèrent de mission ce jour-là, ils crurent à l'invention d'un nouveau Komulin par leur brillant grand intendant. Le quartier général était littéralement ravagé, et chaque pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Mais il n'en était rien, l'homme concerné étant lui même en état de liquéfaction avancée. Non, le robot géant n'était pas responsable cette fois ci. C'était quelque chose de bien plus effrayant, de bien plus terrible, qui transforma Tap, Reever, Johnny et les autres en véritables monstres agressifs et violents, prêts à cogner sur tout ce qui passait. Les exorcistes mirent un certain temps à comprendre la raison de ce cataclysme. Ce fut Lenalee qui apporta enfin une solution.

Vraiment, la pénurie de café est un phénomène effroyable au sein de la Congregation de l'ombre. Le compte Millénaire lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas fait pire.

* * *

Lavi s'est habitué à ne voir que d'un oeil. Il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, et cela lui convient plutôt bien finalement, ce petit air mystérieux a beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes après tout. Cependant, il lui vient de temps à autre l'irrépressible envie d'enlever ce cache-oeil, histoire de profiter pleinement du paysage autour de lui, ou plutôt, pour éviter certains accidents récurrents. Oh, ce n'est pas tant le fait de devoir affronter ses ennemis en étant borgne qui le dérange, pas plus que de ne pouvoir essayer de voir Lenalee et Miranda sous la douche avec son handicap. Peu lui importe également, même si avoir une bosse sur la tête tous les matins devient douloureux, de se prendre systématiquement la porte que son cher grand père lui laisse entre-ouverte en plein visage. A croire que ce vieux panda mal-luné fait exprès, ce dont Lavi le suspecte fortement. Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas le pire, vraiment pas. Il y survivra, comme l'excellent héritier des Bookmen qu'il est, grâce à son tempérament patient.

Par contre, il ne supporte plus de ne jamais voir Allen arriver dans son angle mort chaque jour au petit-déjeuner, et le pousser avec brutalité sur personne d'autre que Yû lui-même, accompagné de sa bonne humeur matinale. Et Lavi n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps, il est à court de bandages.

* * *

Jasdero et David sont probablement les personnalités les plus étranges de la redoutable famille des Noé. Et aucun d'entre eux ne semble vouloir les comprendre véritablement, ils sont bien trop instables pour que qui que ce soit ait envie d'en apprendre plus sur leur histoire étrange. Enfin, le problème vient surtout du volume sonore que ces deux-là ensemble peuvent atteindre : que ce soit le matin lorsque David tire sur les cheveux de son frère par inadvertance, et que celui-ci lui hurle mille et une injures en le menaçant d'une de leurs armes. S'en suit généralement un combat pour avoir la priorité à la salle de bain, dont Tyki a fait les frais une fois alors qu'il passait à côté de leur chambre. Ses brûlures ont mis une semaine à cicatriser et il a juré ses grands dieux que plus jamais il n'approcherait de ces deux imbéciles. Mais les jumeaux ne s'arrêtent pas là : ils se tapent dessus du matin au soir, dans un langage qui ferait probablement rougir toutes les bonnes soeurs d'Angleterre. Leur hygiène de vie est déplorable, leur conduite honteuse, leurs vêtements abominables, et ils n'en ont strictement rien à faire. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose sur laquelle ils s'accordent à devenir dingue tous les deux. Une étape extrêmement difficile et casse pied de leur existence :

Le maquillage matinal est généralement le moment le plus dangereux de la journée pour tous les autres Noé. Jasdero n'a jamais été très doué, il met dont systématiquement le crayon dans l'oeil de son jumeau qui hurle de douleur. Et "Boom: bleu"...

* * *

Noise Marie est un exorciste gentil, attentioné, et généreux. Malgré le caractère et les remarques incendiaires de son camarade Kanda, Marie ne s'est jamais vêxé parce qu'il sait mieux que personne ce que cache la grimace de son ami. Il est probable que le jeune aveugle soit l'exact opposé du japonais à la lame aiguisée. Toutefois, il arrive bien souvent, notamment la nuit, que l'exorciste autrichien ait une forte envie d'échanger ses pouvoirs contre n'importe quelle autre arme disponible à la Congregation. Son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permet non seulement d'entendre les akumas, mais également un certain nombre de bruits provenants de ses collègues, et en toute honnêteté, il s'en passerait bien. Toutes ces informations terriblement gênantes qu'il a appris sur ses amis, il aurait sans nul doute préférer les obtenir d'une autre manière, peu importe laquelle d'ailleurs. Ces bruits bizarres provenant des chambres des membres de la Congregation le font encore frémir sous ses draps : les rêves tordus de Komui, les menaces mortelles de Kanda à Allen marmonnées à mi-mot, les ronflements surpuissants d'Arystar, ou même les pleurs de sa chère Miranda... Vraiment, Marie se passerait volontiers de tout ça.

Sans compter le fait qu'il ne sait pas comment annoncer au Grand Intendant que la protection de la pureté de sa chère petite soeur n'a plus lieu d'être. A vue sonore, Lenalee semble parfaitement savoir s'adonner au sport de chambre. Quant au nom de l'heureux élu, l'exorciste préfère le taire, le pauvre garçon a le droit de vivre encore un peu.

* * *

Ne pas dormir plusieurs nuits d'affilée. Regarder la paperasse s'amonceler sur son bureau d'un oeil morne et absent. Se griller trois cigarettes par heure, consciemment ou non, en signant tout un tas de documents parfois complètement inutiles. Ne pas avoir accès à une salle de bain digne de ce nom dès qu'on en a envie, se voir refuser toute relation avec une femme ca il n'y a strictement aucun moyen d'entretenir un lien vu la charge de travail dont on a hérité. Être d'une humeur massacrante environ vingt heures sur vingt quatre. Regarder passer les journées sans pouvoir mettre le nez en dehors de la Congregation, subir les lubies d'un chef complètement fou et tordu qui n'a de cesse d'inventer des loufoqueries grotesques. Et aujourd'hui encore, Reever observe Komui qui chantonne gaiement en leur présentant la merveille qu'est Komulin, deuxième du nom. Sauf que ce maudit robot s'est encore détraqué. Et qu'il a détruit la moitié de la Congregation. Et qu'il les poursuit à coup d'armes à feu. Et qu'il n'a toujours pas dormi depuis une semaine. Et que Lenalee et Allen sont en danger. Et que...

Oh bordel, où est son matériel de petit chimiste? Une idée de potion diabolique vient de naître dans son esprit et il a bien l'intention de s'y laisser aller.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**-Loony30 : merci de m'avoir offert un commentaire. Courage à toi pour le bac, j'espère que cette série t'aura fait venir au moins un sourire sur ton visage!  
**

**-Shakespeare : Merci, tes reviews me font rire et me font beaucoup de bien! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, continue à me donner ton opinion s'il te plait!  
**


	6. VI Des sentiments inavouables

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

**En tout premier lieu, je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, rien de bien grave, mais assez embêtant pour retarder ma publication. De plus, je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a posé un réel problème d'écriture et de réflexion. Comme vous le savez en bons lecteurs/lectrices de D gray man, l'amour est une notion assez relative.**

** Je ne parle pas de l'amitié forte ou de l'affection que les personnages ont les uns envers les autres. Non, je parle bien du sentiment amoureux, qui s'est avéré extrêmement complexe à agencer car rien de tel n'est véritablement dit dans le manga. J'ai donc créé mes propres "couples" (Arg!), en ajoutant des anecdotes qui ne peuvent donc pas exister. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser cette façon de m'approprier le manga, mais je voulais absolument écrire sur ce thème.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Katsura Hoshino.  
**

**PS : En bonne yaoiste, j'ai choisi un couple purement masculin. Comme je le précise dans ma description, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee et Allen sont quatre personnages qui font huit possibités de couples intéressantes et relativement crédibles à mes yeux. Je les aime tout autant, mais j'ai du trancher donc... Voilà le résultat. Toutefois, il n'y a rien de très explicite, donc pour ceux ou celles qui n'apprécient pas les pairings masculins, ne paniquez pas, je reste toujours dans les sentiments et le ressenti.  
**

**PPS : - Pour ma chère Marechal Hellen, deux drabbles l'un sur Bak chan et l'autre sur Cloud Nine (ça, c'était du défi, je ne suis pas familière avec cette jeune dame!)  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci de votre soutien!  
**

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kanda, il y a un miroir. Un vieil objet usé, craquelé aux couleurs passées, et que le jeune homme a cassé par mégarde il y a de ça plusieurs années dans un accès de colère incontrolée. Une longue fissure le traverse à présent de part en part, rendant impossible une quelconque contemplation complète de l'occupant des lieux. Cela lui est bien égal, ce n'est qu'un accident bassement matériel qui ne l'intéresse guère et ne vaut pas qu'il s'y intéresse véritablement. Il se contente de se pencher un peu pour s'attacher correctement les cheveux, renifle d'un air contrarié lorsque son visage se retrouve dédoublé par inadvertance mais n'y prête pas plus attention que cela. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne lui faisait vraiment rien de se voir ainsi dans son miroir brisé. Et puis un jour, ce foutu Moyashi est rentré dans sa chambre sans lui demander son avis alors que lui même se regardait dans la glace. Quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit : d'un côté, il était avec Allen, ensemble, sur le même reflet. Deux visages côte à côte, leurs cheveux blancs et noirs se mélangeant presque, dans une harmonie dérangeante. Et sur l'autre versant, il était seul. Encore et toujours. Kanda s'est mordu la lèvre parce qu'il a compris ce jour-là.

Il sait que si son ventre se tord en présence d'Allen, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en colère ou qu'il est contrarié. Non, c'est une réalité bien plus effrayante, bien plus angoissante. Une vérité qu'il devra taire, absolument sous peine de perdre tout, absolument tout ce à quoi il tient, et lui surtout...

* * *

Si Lavi devait citer les critères qui lui permettent de choisir une femme à sa convenance, il vous dirait probablement que sa poitrine rentre en première catégorie. Puis viendrait sûrement les fesses, la rondeur de ses hanches, le galbe de la jambe, et enfin, la douceur de son visage. La chevelure entre en dernier dans ses préférences. Pour être honnête, il n'y accordait qu'une importance toute relative, jusqu'à ce jour où Lenalee est revenue sur le bâteau d'Anita, soigneusement protégée par son innocence. Lorsqu'il a pu la prendre dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle lui a demandé les larmes aux yeux si elle était encore de ce monde, il a eu envie de hurler. Où étaient-donc passés ces cheveux magnifiques? Ceux qui lui rappelaient qu'une beauté comme son amie ne pourrait jamais être atteinte physiquement par la guerre, qui lui donnaient l'espoir complètement vain qu'elle était intouchable? Il caresse les mèches qui lui reste, son propre regard embué de larmes, comme incapable de réaliser. La voir ainsi lui fait comprendre quelque chose de crucial, quelque chose dont il se doutait déjà mais qu'il a repoussé le plus loin possible dans son esprit surchargé, en espérant que ce sentiment y finirait écrasé. Mais c'est impossible à présent. La chaleur de son corps contre lui, il la serre, encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Qu'elle ne s'échappe plus, qu'on ne la touche plus, qu'on ne la salisse plus.

Le vieux panda lui a fait la leçon cette nuit-là, insistant particulièrement sur le fait que si cela continuait ainsi, ils partiraient bien plus vite que prévu. Mais Lavi ne l'a pas écouté. C'est trop tard de toute façon, le mal est fait. Lavi aime, il aime à en crever.

* * *

Bak trace des symboles sur sa table de travail, concentré en apparence mais l'esprit ailleurs, comme ensommeillé. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il se répète les mêmes mots trompeurs, les mêmes idioties auxquelles il pouvait croire à 16 ans, mais qui lui paraissent tout bonnement imbéciles à 29. Il sait qu'il se ment à lui-même, il sait parfaitement qu'il essaie de se protéger de la réalité cruelle à laquelle il s'accroche, pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, car cela lui ferait bien trop mal. Ces derniers temps, il n'a de cesse de tomber malade, de faire des malaises en plein couloir ou même d'avoir des absences momentanées au beau milieu d'une conversation importante. Tout le monde croit au surmenage, lui sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas cela. Il n'a besoin d'aucun médicament, d'aucun repos physique. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est de quoi soigner son coeur à l'agonie, qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il désire véritablement. Lui aussi n'en peut plus de le voir se leurrer dans cet amour ridicule pour la jeune Lenalee. Ce n'est qu'un pretexte, un faux-semblant pour ne pas voir ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Mais ce jour-là, Bak a su. Il a su en voyant Fô sur le point de se sacrifier pour Walker et pour eux. Il ne veut plus fuir, il faut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, au moins une dernière fois même s'il lui faut mourir juste après avoir fait cela.

Fô fait tout pour remettre la distance qui existait entre eux, lui fait tout pour la briser. Il s'en fout qu'elle soit un esprit, une création. Bak l'aime, il le sait maintenant. Et il refuse de la laisser se dérober, parce qu'il est certain que ce qu'il ressent est partagé.

* * *

Un jour, alors que les trois garçons se retrouvaient ensemble pour une mission à durée indéterminée, Lavi voulut jouer à un jeu "amusant" selon lui, qui n'avait pour d'autre but que de faire avouer à Kanda et Allen quel était leur genre de fille. Le japonais avait cligné des yeux deux fois, sa bouche s'était contractée fortement alors qu'une veine annonciatrice des plus grands dangers était apparu sur sa tempe, rendant la situation très angoissante pour les deux autres exorcistes. Mais contre toute attente, il avait finalement répondu, avec une nuance rosée sur ses joues pâles qu'il aimait les personnes fidèles à leurs principes, même s'ils étaient complètement idiots. Lavi avait eu un sourire indéchiffrable, Allen un regard vague. Quand les deux autres s'étaient tournés vers lui, il n'avait vraiment plus su où se mettre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire... dire qu'aucune fille ne l'attirait, pas même Lenalee malgré le fait qu'il la trouve très mignonne. Il ne pouvait quand même pas leur avouer que les longs cheveux de leur amie lui plaisait uniquement parce qu'ils lui rappelaient ceux de quelqu'un d'autre... Quels mots auraient pu exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque le corps de Kanda s'était collé contre le sien pour lutter contre le niveau 4? Comment aurait-il pu expliquer correctement ce qu'il ressentait alors que lui même n'était sûr de rien? Alors qu'il aurait payé n'importe qui pour le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une passe, que cela ne durerait pas?

Ce soir-là, il avait donc refusé de répondre, en prétendant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'occasion de penser à de telles choses, avant de s'enfoncer dans un mutisme complet, "digne de Yû dans ses grands jours" avait même précisé Lavi. Allen s'était mordu la lèvre. Si en plus il commençait à agir comme lui...

* * *

Cloud Nine est une femme magnifique, tout le monde aussi bien dans la Citadelle qu'en dehors de ses murs s'accordera à vous le dire et à lui répéter. Toutefois, celle-ci n'y prêtera aucune attention, parce que cela ne signifie rien pour elle. Tous les compliments du monde ne l'atteindront probablement jamais, elle y restera toujours insensible. Elle sait qu'elle effraie les hommes autant qu'elle les attire, que sa marque de brûlure rend son visage aussi repoussant que désirable, que son fouet fait fuir autant qu'il ramène les désirs inavoués à la surface de ces hommes trop propres sur eux pour être honnêtes. Cloud grimace et se joue d'eux grâce à son masque impénétrable. Elle se dit que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de temps à consacrer à l'amour, et puis, de toute façon, tous ces hommes n'ont aucun amour propre, aucune fierté, ce sont des menteurs qui ne désirent qu'une chose : être invités à partager son lit. Mais quand ils réalisent à quel point elle peut être cruelle et sans aucune pitié, ils regrettent, tous sans aucune exception d'avoir couché avec elle. Cela lui importe peu, ces larves ne sont rien face à la guerre qui se joue et à laquelle elle est forcée de prendre part. Être une femme au sein de la Congregation n'a rien d'évident, elle le savait en s'engageant, elle l'a vraiment réalisé en les rejoignant. Mais les hommes y restaient tout aussi désespérants, comme hypocrytes jusqu'au bout des ongles. Même Komui pour lequel elle a un certain respect est forcé d'écraser systématiquement ses véritables sentiments pour une raison qu'elle comprend mais n'accepte pas. Il n'est qu'une seule personne que Cloud admire, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais de toute sa vie. Le seule pour lequel elle se laisse aller sans le montrer, le seul qui brise ses certitudes, le seul pour lequel elle ressent cette chose qu'elle déteste.

Marion Cross et elle ont eu une aventure. Une seule fois, une seule nuit, un seule larme pour elle. Depuis, elle s'évertue à ne pas penser au fait qu'elle aime cet homme grossier, volage, alcoolique et sur lequel il est impossible de compter. Mais elle n'a rien oublié de ses paroles, vraiment rien...

* * *

Alors qu'elle resserre son corsage, Lenalee grimace. Sa poitrine a encore grossi, il lui devient de plus en plus difficile de porter cette chose. Il lui faudra bientôt une lingerie plus adaptée, même si elle ne veut pas y penser. Son corps change, il se transforme sans lui demander son avis, et ne prend absolument pas en compte les suppliques que murmure la jeune fille à voix basse. Elle a peur de grandir encore, elle a peur de devenir femme et de tout ce que cela implique. Elle réalise que ses amis grandissent aussi, qu'ils deviennent des hommes, qu'elle ne peut pas, ne peut plus agir comme autrefois. Elle est effrayée par ce sentiment maternel qu'elle a pour Allen, par cette envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'eux. Elle tremble à l'idée que Kanda puisse un jour ne plus être à ses côtés pour la rassurer grâce à son regard franc. Quant à Lavi... Elle souffre quand il est absent, mais elle est mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle veut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, mais son contact la brûle tout à la fois. Elle rougit quand il lui parle d'un potentiel petit ami, mais ce n'est pas de gêne, c'est par colère. Elle commence à savoir, elle comprend peu à peu ce qui se passe dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son coeur surtout. Pourquoi, entre tous, a-t-il fallu qu'elle le choisisse lui, l'héritier des Bookmen? Lui qui est le moins prévisible, celui dont on ne peut jamais être sûr qu'il rentrera bien à la maison, celui qui n'a de cesse de mentir à tout le monde, celui qui lui sourit d'un air innocent quand son esprit se torture?

Pourtant, lorsqu' Allen lui a raconté plus en détail le comportement de Lavi face à Eliade, Lenalee n'a plus hésité. Elle est entrée dans la chambre des Bookmen et a vérouillé la porte en tremblant. Lavi a relevé le visage surpris, mais face à son regard, il a compris. Cette fois, il n'est plus question de fuir, mais de s'unir.

* * *

Marie Noise a laissé de nombreuses choses auxquelles il tenait derrière lui, comme de petites pierres qui auraient pu lui rappeler son ancien foyer à la manière du petit poucet. Mais tout cela fut balayé lorsqu'il perdit la vue, blessé violemment au crâne par un akuma particulièrement coriace. Il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là. On lui aurait pris son âme, ses capacités d'exorciste, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu et on l'aurait confié à un nouvel élu. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi, oh non. Kanda fut l'élément perturbateur de ce qui aurait dû être son repos éternel. Il lui a donné une nouvelle chance, un nouvel espoir de revivre ce à quoi il n'aspirait même plus. Même privé de la vue, il pouvait encore entendre. Sentir. Toucher, plus que jamais auparavant. Sa rencontre avec Miranda Lotto était sans nul doute un pur fruit du hasard. Elle était juste dans le même bâteau qu'eux, condamnée à se battre contre ces monstruosités créées par le Compte millénaire. Pourtant, de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, aucune n'avait le moindre point commun avec cette étrange nouvelle : aucune confiance en elle, de monstrueuses cernes sous les yeux, et une difficulté apparante à prendre des décisions immédiates et efficaces. Au début, il ne l'a aidé que parce qu'il avait un peu pitié d'elle, parce qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentioné de nature. Au fur et à mesure, et sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, quelque chose s'est créé, quelque chose s'est tissé, quelque chose a jailli. Une histoire, la leur. Des sourires, une confiance mutuelle, un soutien sans faille, un courage permanent afin de protéger celui ou celle qu'on aime. Au fond, Marie sait que c'est une histoire ordinaire, un peu idiote, sans aucun intérêt. Une histoire comme il en rêvait.

Et puis, il doit bien avouer que lorsque Miranda l'a mordu, il en a eu des frissons partout. Il n'était vraiment plus possible de se voiler la face, Kanda lui-même lui a fait la remarque.

* * *

Eliade est une akuma. Une akuma avec un corps superbe, des cheveux soyeux, des yeux de biche et une bouche adorable. Mais une akuma quand même. Et de là sont nés les regrets. Ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce que l'on désire le plus au monde même lorsqu'on est sur le point de le toucher du bout des doigts, c'est une terrible frustration, une frustration qui l'a probablement rendue folle, plus encore que ce qu'elle était déjà en se transformant en machine à tuer. L'amour... Ce sentiment étrange qui rend les femmes radieuses, qui les rend heureuses, qui les rend belles, plus que ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais être malgré tous les artifices dont elle use pour conserver ce grain de peau sublime qui fait succomber la plupart des hommes. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit un démon? C'est terrible, mais dès qu'elle sent une main sur son bras, elle ne peut plus se contrôler, il faut qu'elle tue, qu'elle tue absolument. Qu'elle tue au lieu d'aimer, qu'elle torture au lieu d'adorer, qu'elle tranche au lieu d'embrasser. Arystar lui a permis de prendre sa revanche sur le Compte, cet être dont elle ne peut se détacher et qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Avec cet affreux vampire, elle peut faire semblant, ne serait-ce que quelques instants au moins, qu'elle aime et est aimée en retour par une personne qui ne demande rien d'autre que d'être à ses côtés pour toujours, pour l'éternité. Comme c'est drôle, rien que d'y penser, elle a envie de laisser s'échapper un rire sardonique qui n'aurait rien de féminin. L'éternité semble être une période bien longue pour cet humain rejetté du reste de la société. Elle s'amuse vraiment beaucoup dans cet horrible château. Elle a presque l'impression qu'elle a pu fuir l'emprise que le Prince millénaire avait sur elle. Et même si ça n'est qu'une illusion, elle est tellement _heureuse _d'avoir pu rencontré un homme tel qu'Arystar.

Il est le seul qu'elle a aimé, elle le sait maintenant, elle en est convaincue. Elle a pu mourir de sa main, et rien au monde n'aurait pu la soulager plus que cela. C'est une fin digne d'une magnifique tragédie, une fin telle que l'on n'en trouve plus, une fin extraordinaire, tout comme le couple qu'ils ont formé, _elle_ et _lui_.

* * *

Vouloir détruire l'être aimé, c'est une réalité abominable et complexe, que peu de gens peuvent comprendre car, heureusement pour eux, ils n'auront jamais à souffrir comme ce fut le cas d'Alma Karma. Mais lui, il sait. Dans une autre vie, il fut une femme, une très belle jeune femme qui aimait et était aimée par l'homme de sa vie. Dès lors, quel besoin y avait-il de s'inquiéter? Son promis était une personne forte, l'exorciste le plus puissant qu'il lui ait jamais été possible de rencontrer. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'il finirait tué au milieu de ces fleurs de lotus odorantes? Qu'elle-même endurerait une douleur que personne d'autre ne pourrait décrire? Qu'elle serait arraché à l'homme de sa vie, et réincarnée dans le corps d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années? Alma avait tellement de rancune en "lui", que le jour où est apparu Yû, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Il a su qui il était dès le moment où leurs regards se sont croisés, pourtant, ce dernier n'a eu de cesse de le repousser. C'est difficile d'aimer une personne qui nous rejette, surtout quand on est si jeune, et qu'en plus, on a hérité du corps d'un garçon. Comment faire comprendre les sentiments si forts qui l'habitaient sans le dégoûter et sans pour autant lui révéler leur véritable identité? Impensable, impossible, inimaginable. Mais Yû l'a finalement accepté. Il a bien voulu de lui, même si ce n'est pas de la façon qu'Alma aurait souhaité, c'était déjà largement suffisant. Et puis tout a dégénéré. Yû l'a tué pour protéger leurs rêves. Et Alma est devenu son but, son ultime chemin à suivre au milieu des fleurs de lotus.

Après avoir tellement souffert, sentir les bras de Yû le serrer contre lui, ça lui paraît complètement irréel, incroyable. Pourtant, c'est bien sa voix grave qu'il entend, et c'est bien sa chaleur qui l'entoure, qui le rassure. Enfin... Il peut enfin être de nouveau à ses côtés, une dernière fois.

* * *

En rejoignant l'aile asiatique de la Congregation de l'ombre, Lou fa avait laissé derrière elle ses rêves d'amour, de magnifique mariage, ou même d'enfants. Cela ne la rendait pas particulièrement triste, après tout, une guerre était en jeu et elle préférait faire tout son possible pour soutenir la lutte contre le Compte plutôt que d'avoir à s'inquiéter du sort de ceux qu'elle aurait aimé. Et puis elle n'était pas malheureuse, loin de là. Elle s'était fait de bons amis : Rikei et Shifu, apprentis comme elle et bien sûr Bak-chan, Fô... C'était une famille bizarre, et un peu détraquée pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais ça lui convenait, c'était bien mieux que tout ce dont elle aurait pû rêver. Et puis ils avaient reccueilli Allen Walker. Un gamin d'à peine 15 ans qui parraissait en avoir au moins vingt. Un gosse qui se battait pour ses convictions, pour ses amis, pour continuer à aller de l'avant par dessus tout, de peur de sombrer dans la folie s'il ne s'arrêtait ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle a été vraiment surprise en le rencontrant. Il était si poli, si gentil,... Comment pouvait-on envoyer un enfant comme lui à la guerre? Pourquoi l'innocence l'avait-elle choisi, lui, en tous les soldats possibles? Les sourires qu'il adresse aux gens qui l'entourent sont si tristes que Lou fa en a eu envie de pleurer. Elle a compris qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort. Sûrement de l'amour, mais peu importait en vérité. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement être un peu à ses côtés et le soutenir autant qu'elle le pouvait, afin qu'il ne s'effondre ni d'épuisement ni de désespoir. Parce que ce garçon portait sur ses épaules beaucoup trop de responsabilités, ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, ce n'étaient sans doute que de petits choses insignifiantes... Mais tant pis, elle préfère ne rien regretter.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il est apparu à travers l'arche pour leur dire qu'il allait bien, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en a perdu ses mots. Mais ce qu'elle l'a dit, elle le pensait vraiment : elle était si heureuse qu'il soit vivant, qu'elle n'a même pas pleurer en voyant la manière dont il regardait le jeune japonais répondant au nom de Kanda.

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon... Voilà, j'attends votre verdict. C'était vraiment difficile d'écrire sur l'amour, enfin en essayant de le rendre "credible" dans le cadre du manga, etc...**  
** Vous remarquerez l'absence des Noé... Je sais, je sais. Mais ce clan de pervers délurés (que j'adore personnellement) ne pouvait tout simplement pas rentrer dans un cadre aussi étriqué. Ils sont bien au delà de l'amour ceux là! Ils sont dans la perversion, ou l'affection filiale profonde.  
**

**Si vous avez des idées de thème pour le prochain chapitre, et de personnages bien sûr, faites m'en part, je manque d'idées en ce moment!  
**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**-Shakespeare : Comme toujours, ta review m'a fait sourire et je t'en remercie. Tu es un lecteur très vivant, et amusant! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ce chapitre amoureux ne t'aura pas fait fuir!  
**

**-la tar de michael jackson : Merci à toi pour ta review. Je n'ai pas fait rentrer Tiedoll sur ce chapitre (il y était au 4 si tu veux absolument en lire un), mais j'essayerais de faire rentrer tous les généraux au prochain!  
**


End file.
